Real Love is Forever
by kira7w7
Summary: Liana Shepard has a hard time being close to anyone. Garrus starts to feel something for her but doesnt dare tell her. This is a story about how their relationship develops. ME1 into ME2 Shep/Garrus
1. Chapter 1

Silent Affection

Okay this is a story that occurs through out ME 1 to ME 2, I will update regularly depending on reviews. I have only written one other fanfic of Chobits but that was like 2 years ago. Hee hee. Please read and review. Even though it would be the complete awesomeness, I do not own Bioware. This is my version, Enjoy J

_The first Human Spectre_…Garrus thought to himself as he suited up his armor getting himself ready to meet with Commander Shepard in the communication room as she had requested. He had been a bit anxious to speak with her; he had never really hung around humans before, let alone be under their command. Yet from the first moment they met, he had found her to be intriguing, at least for a human. Of course, he had erased that thought from his mind believing, he would not see her again, and not only that, he could see the man behind her staring at her with admiration. He would know him to be Lt. Alenko.

He had tried not to think about her until he learned that she was on the hunt for Saren. Garrus was about to go looking for her when he was done with Dr. Michel, but to his surprise, she had found him. He was glad when she welcomed him aboard The Normandy. It had been a few weeks since that happened but he could still remember her scent when she walked through the med clinic. He still could not tell what that scent was. Flowers? He armed himself with a pistol, and started walking out of his quarters towards the comm room.

Liana Shepard had just left her private quarters and was on her way to the comm room when Lt. Alenko interrupted her busy thoughts. He stepped right in front of her with a grin. "Excuse me, Commander Shepard?"

"Yes, Alenko? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Sorry Ma'am, this won't take long, I was hoping you drink coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Yes, ma'am we just a fresh shipment for the crew and I was thinking you could use some downtime," Shepard stared at him blankly not sure what to say, when she saw Garrus walking into the comm room at a distance. Lt Alenko was waiting for her answer. She cleared her throat.

"Um…Lt. There will be some leave after we get out of Feros, maybe then," Kaiden nodded and stepped out of her way, watching her leave. Shepard walked away hastily, situations like that had always made her feel a bit uneasy. Once she entered the comm room, she took a deep breath. Garrus was waiting for her and noticed Kaiden's expression just as the doors closed behind her.

"I think he's fond of you, Commander," he said to her with a smirk. Shepard collected herself and cleared her throat. "He's a good man; he'd make any woman proud." She said. Garrus stared at her more intrigue, this man was practically throwing himself at her and she was not interested. He started to wonder just what she was interested in when he caught himself. _What am I thinking? She is a human, and I'm a turian. _

"Was there something you needed, Commander?" he asked keeping his mind from straying away.

"We should be arriving to our destination soon to find this Dr. T'Soni; I want you to come with me. This is our first real mission and I want to see how you handle yourself. You and Lt. Alenko will accompany me." She sighed as she said Kaiden's name. Garrus could sense her being uncomfortable with Alenko's crush on her.

"If you'd like, I can just shoot him if he tries anything," Shepard giggled. Garrus felt a tingling sensation as he saw the emotion she expressed. Since he met her, he had never seen any other emotion other than her commanding one. She always kept a straight, calm expression.

"Shoot the geth, not our teammates," she replied with a grin. Just then, Joker spoke over the intercom.

"Commander, 10 minutes until we arrive in the Artemis Tau Cluster"

"Thanks, Joker." She gave Garrus a half grin and walked out of the room. Garrus was not sure what he just felt, but he silently promised himself he wouldn't let her share that smile with anyone else but him. He walked out of the comm room to pack his guns for the mission.

Garrus walked into his quarters and threw himself on the bed feeling relieved that they had grabbed what they needed from Feros before they were blown up. He had hoped Shepard had been grateful for his help on Feros. Just as the place was exploding, Shepard pushed Liara in front of her but soon slipped and would have fallen into the crumbling earth below her if it were not for Garrus. He had quickly grabbed her arms, then her waist to pull her up as fast as he could, then escaping to The Normandy the last few seconds. In the Comm room, Dr. T'Soni explained herself to Commander Shepard. Dr. Liara T'Soni was now a crewmember of The Normandy. _Krogans…Turians….Quarians…..Humans…..now an Asari…._Garrus thought to himself, _How interesting indeed…_

Liana got herself into her comfortable colonist outfit and plotted herself on her full size bed. She took a deep breath to think about what just happened on Feros. At the last few moments as exhausted as she was, she quickly got up. There was something about being on a good size bed alone that bothered her terribly. She had deliberately made a choice not to have a stable relationship however; she didn't like to be reminded of how lonely she was. So she stayed off her bed as much as possible. After straightening up her room a bit she went out of her quarters towards the small café in The Normandy where most of the crew ate. Niles, the chef was unpacking a few shipments that had arrived when Commander Shepard walked in. "Oh, Commander, is there something happening?"

"No, don't worry,"

"Oh," he said washing his elderly hands, "Well then, ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"I heard you had a shipment of coffee? I'd like to have 2 glasses,"

"Sure, we got a special shipment of French vanilla cappuccino," he said with a friendly very fatherly smile. "You going to share it with Lt. Alenko? That handsome fella's got a real eye on you, ma'am not to meddle in your personal affairs."

"No, Niles, this cup of coffee goes to someone I need to know better," she said watching him prepare it, He smiled.

"Yes ma'am, make sure you relax during the moments when you can ma'am," She gave him a half grin.

"Thank you, Niles," she took the thermoses and walked over to the elevator to the bottom deck. Just as she entered the elevator, she saw Kaiden, talking to Niles, who pointed to her direction. Kaiden turned and headed towards her only to have the elevator doors close. _Phew…. _Shepard thought. She highly respected Kaiden, especially during battle, she knew she could trust him with her life, but she knew he wanted to have something more than friends. She couldn't bring herself to like him in that way. She shook that thought from her mind and started to think about Garrus, the most interesting Turian she had ever met. Throughout the weeks he has been here, he hadn't said much to anyone. He kept to himself always calm. When she first took notice to him, she hadn't really thought much of him, until what happen on Feros. Shepard had completely missed the unstable rumble she had stepped on, if it wasn't for him she would not be here. She had to admit at that moment of her falling she didn't realize how strong Garrus was when he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her close to him to get her to safety, well at least she had forgotten. Since then she hadn't stop thinking about him and that really bothered her. The elevator made it stop to the bottom deck where the rest of the crew had their quarters. She walked up to one of the private crew quarters and knocked quietly. The door opened and the turian stared at her a bit surprised. "Hi Garrus, may I come in?" Garrus stumbled for words.

"I…would however I was on my way to get some inspection done…"

"Well, I think it can wait awhile, it's important, besides, if I say it's okay, it is okay."

"Very well, Commander," he said nonchalantly as he stepped to a side to let her in. She walked in closing the door behind her. "So is there anything I can help you with?" She handed him one of the thermoses.

"I make it a habit to get to know my crew," she said taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "You are the only one; I still know nothing about…tell me, how did you join C-Sec?" Garrus examined the thermos with great fascination, "Oh that's coffee, have you ever tried it? It's still hot so take sips okay?" Garrus thought she must of forgotten turians don't drink the same things humans do, but he didnt want to disappoint her. Instead he put it down withougt her realizing. _But wait….wasn't she going to share this…coffee with Alenko?_

"Well, Commander, my father was in C-Sec, I guess I just sort of followed the same pattern," he said leaning against the wall.

"I see,"

"I did want to become a Spectre, but my father was against me being some sort of a lawless man. He hated spectres; he wouldn't like you, Commander."

"What a shame…I think I could respect him though," Shepard stopped herself. _What am I saying? Am I flirting? No, he's a Turian. _Garrus was a bit taken aback by what she said not really understanding it but he couldn't help but grin. She was headed towards saying something foolish and he found her to be amusing

"Commander, what are you doing here? You could have asked me while I was working, why did you come to my…quarters." Shepard stood up and started to go towards the door. She wanted to get away from this feeling she didn't understand it, but then he gently grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

"I was simply trying to get to know you better, Vakarian."

"Garrus, ma'am. Please just… Garrus," Shepard didn't notice how close she got to him but she stared into his hollow eyes and felt mesmerized. Suddenly the ship rocked hard to a side and Shepard fell onto the bed.

"Commander! We are about to hit a meteorite, I'm going to move around it but I've got to move it hard!" Joker yelled.

"Do it Joker!" Shepard said stumbling.

"Everyone! Brace yourself!" Shepard fought hard to keep herself balanced however when joker flipped The Normandy completely upside down, Shepard lost her balance completely and was about to hit her when Garrus grabbed her waist towards him. He pulled them towards a corner and with his free hand pulled the thin mattress over them.

"Commander, I got you!" Garrus said. Shepard stared up at him her black hair undone falling to her shoulders. She never felt so safe before, not since being on Akuze with her parents. Feelings of loneliness left her for that moment and for once in her life, she let herself feel vulnerable. She pulled her self closer to him, holding onto his armor. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt him hold her tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here we go. J thank you for the wonderful reviews. I read them and took them very seriously so I hope it shows. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. This chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted you guys to know I was still writing it. I don't like to just stop what I'm writing. I hope to one day write a book but til then I think its good for me to just brush up on my writing skills and write different things to gain level up points in my writing. Lol hope that wasn't too nerdy. Anyways enough chatter on with chap 2.

Mind over Matter

The room shook violently tossing items and books across the room. The ship spinned completely upside down again and everything gradually came to a stop and The Normandy seemed to be alright for the moment.

"Commander?" Garrus said softy staring down at her. She didn't seem to hear him. Garrus took a deep breath being cautious not to disturb her too much allowing him some time to observe her behavior. He took another deep breath, she was still clung to his armor lost in her own thoughts. She looked so frail to him, then again so did every other human he met, but no other human was more captivating than she was. Not even any turian he knew captured his attention the way she did. Garrus started feeling really anxious and nervous and tried to think of a way to regain some sort of control of this moment. As much as he knew how bad this would look to anyone and how inappropriate fraternizations were, he stayed still not wanting to disturb her. _Why…it feels as though she's….drawing me in? into what? No….she's my superior and she needed some protection. That's it._

Lost in his own thoughts Garrus didn't hear the door opened. The mattress suddenly was yanked away but in that quick second Garrus drew his pistol out of instinct aimed at the middle of the forehead of Lt. Alenko. Kaiden stared angrily at the woman he had been secretly in love for some time now, in the arms of another man. _But he's….a turian…how could she? _He thought. He swallowed hard. "Commander Shepard," he stated loudly. Shepard sat upright quickly forcing Garrus to let go of his grip on her waist. She pulled her hair back and pulled herself up. "Are you alright?" Kaiden said staring coldly at Garrus who still had the gun pointed to his head.

"I'm fine." Liana said as she turned her head giving Garrus a commanding look. He lowered his pistol and stared down Kaiden for a few seconds longer.

"Commander, you should talk to Joker about what happened." Liana nodded.

"Let's go, Kaiden," she said motioning him to go ahead. As she was about to walk out she turned to Garrus who still hadn't gotten up from the cozy spot they were in, "I'm sorry,…about your room, I'll send someone in to arrange it for you." He gave her a little wave with the pistol.

"I'll be fine, I think I have had enough of visitors for now. If anyone else comes in, the room might spin again," Liana smiled and left his room. She enjoyed he could find humor in spite of things. She took a deep breath taking a few moments to regain her composure and to take the vulnerability she felt and replace it with being in command.

Garrus finally got up trying to let go of the warmth and comfort he felt just sitting next to her. All he could do was let it go. He flipped the bed he hardly used right side up and sat down cleaning his pistol. _Let go…. _he thought clearing his aching mind. There was a bigger picture than Shepard. More important things. Saren using his geth army to destroy planets to find a conduit. That was important. On a few missions, they found evidence of Cerebus doing horrible experiments on humans. Finding out more information was important. Going to Noveria and finding the Matriarch Benezia was important. All theses things that threatened the lives of millions was more important than his feelings. Garrus switched to his shotgun, _why is she so important ? Why can't she stay out of my head….._

Kaiden waited for Liana near the cockpit. As she approached him he stopped her. "Commander, a moment please," Shepard crossed her arms and leaned back a bit.

"Okay, Kaiden, I'm listening,"

"Commander, I'm worried about you. Is there something about the turian we should know?" Liana stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he leaned in closer and whispered, "what were you doing in the turian's quarters?" She stared at him a bit angrily and pissing off Shepard wasn't always the wisest idea.

"What are insinuating, Alenko?"

"Ma'am, I…I'm just wondering if you and the turian were….well….are you…together?" Shepard got angry. She didn't usually pull rank on anyone but Kaiden pushed the wrong buttons. She wasn't about to let him make that kind of judgement on her, especially since she couldn't sort out her own feelings about Garrus.

"Let me remind you of who you are speaking to, Lieutenant. I'm your commander and I will not have you talk about this to me like that. There will be no more discussion on this at all. Saren is killing people. This is something that can wait!" Shepard calmed herself and walked over to talk to Joker. Kaiden stared at her. _Why is she so defensive of him?_ He took a deep breath admiring her. He knew he couldn't give up on her, he just couldn't. She was always nice to him and friendly. Strictly platonic. But he needed her, he couldn't give up on that feeling. He walked away after taking another look at her. He headed for the second deck and checked up on the rest of the crew. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was fixing things up.

"Hey Lt.," she said as she saw him approach.

"Williams, is everything alright?" he said in a commanding stance. She smiled but she knew something was wrong with him.

"Sure Lt., no big problem here what about you?"

"Well the rest of the crew seems to be functioning and-"

"No, I mean what about you?" he seemed puzzled. She laughed a bit, "Lt., I am pretty good and reading people. Humans though, not really aliens." Kaiden gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm fine. Really." She stared at him waiting for him to finish. Kaiden sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this. "Well,…it's kind of a difficult thing to process." She sighed and started to walk.

"We can talk in the lounge over some coffee," she said leading the way. Kaiden had never really talked to anyone in the crew except for the engineers and other workers, and of course Shepard. He always talked to her about his life and she always listened. He started to walk after Ashley with hesitation. Perhaps talking to someone else about his feelings may help him feel better.

Shepard walked up to Joker steadily and tried to shake off her anger. "Joker, what's the situation?"

"We are steady, Commander, that metorite was as big as an Alliance ship. Of course thanks to my superior navigational skills, we are cruising fine now. Sorry for the 360 spin, though."

"It's fine, everyone's okay, how long will it be to get this ship back on track?"

"Shouldn't take more that a couple of hours, ma'am, just set the coordinates for wherever you want and I should be able to get there within a couple of hours," he said with a grin. Shepard nodded.

"Well when your done calibrating, move on ahead to Noveria, we need to find more information on what Saren is after."

"You got it Commander," he said. Shepard walked away towards her cabin. In her cabin she started to pick up some of the things that had been thrown. She stopped and sat on her bed, that feeling, whatever it was she felt from being huddle with Garrus was gone. The feeling seemed so far away it was as if it never existed. All she could feel was a gush of lonliness blowing in her face. She suited up her armor and proceeded to the med bay where Liara T'Soni and Dr. Chawkas where located. Soon she found Liara who always seemed eager to talk to her.

"Hello Shepard, what can I do for you?" Liara said.

"We will heading to Noveria soon, will you be okay if I take you?"

"Well,…facing my mother after all these years…to find out all the bad she's done, is difficult to comprehend. I'm not sure if I can really believe it myself. All these things we've been finding out,…I don't know. But I promise Commander, if you take me, I will be in control of my emotions."

"That's fine, I understand there may be some things you want to discuss with your mother."

"No worries, if there's no time, I won't worry about talking to my mother. I know that we may have to kill her and I'm okay with it. By the way Commander, if you don't mind me asking, who is the other person we are taking?" Shepard rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well I …I haven't decided completely."

"Well Commander if I may, Tali or Garrus would be adequate to take, I mean, if I had to choose who to see my mother besides you, it would be either one of them. Of course the choice is up to you." Shepard nodded.

"I'll go talk to one of them right now." Shepard said as she headed out. _Tali…or Garrus…what a choice… _

Garrus had been down in the second deck doing some maintenance on the Mako. He had overheard Joker tell the crew they would be in Noveria shortly. He half expected Shepard to find him, asking him to go on the mission with her. She usually did that, strolled in staring directly into his eyes, making him feel lost in hers and she would lay down her question. He'd say yes, he always did. He didn't trust anyone to look after her other than himself. There have only been a few missions he didn't go on and each time, she had very close encounters with death. At least when Garrus was with her he would see all the dangers to her she couldn't see. He would then grab her at the last minute to safety. This time he wasn't sure if it'd be a wise decision to go with her. Just then he heard foot steps behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was her. By now, he could sense her. "Garrus?" she said softly. She felt nervous but stuck it out anyways. He turned to her.

"Commander?" she motioned for him to follow her behind the Mako in a more private area.

"Shepard," she said to him quietly.

"Ma'am?"

"You…can just call me Shepard," she said looking up at him with those eyes that just stun him. He nodded.

"…Shepard…what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry," she said looking away, "for…what happened in your room…" Garrus shrugged.

"No, don't worry, you were in danger and I saved you. I do rather like the what you humans call, 'damsel in distress' it seems to suit my nature as of late," he said to purposely see her smile again. She did.

"I promise to tell the crew not to just barge in your room," she said.

"Well, if it happens again, I just may act out of instinct again. Let's just hope I don't pull the trigger," he leaned in closer. Shepard was still smiling.

"Garrus…" she said turning way, " I trust you in the field, I know I ask you way too many times, but I need you to come to Noveria with me and Liara." She turned back to him and looked up at him. There it was. Those eyes piercing through him again.

"I'll go, Com- Shepard," he turned around to leave and just as he was about to go around the corner of the Mako he looked back at her, "I'm always here when you need me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :) thank you for the wonderful reviews and yes I know I made some slip ups in the first chapter but I promise I will fix it. I just wanted to get this up and running. I surprised myself, I didn't think that many would enjoy my story but I am glad you do. And yes I know I'm having some trouble with the settings so hopefully I can figure out how to fix it. Thank you for reading and remember: I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing.

Hit or miss.

The team made it to Noveria and were just a few moments away from finding Matriarch Benezia. They had just passed the main facility where she helped an undercover agent take down Administer Anoleis. From there they headed to Peak 15 where Matriarch Benezia had been seen. Along the way, they fought many geth. They fixed the rift station and hooked up the AI Mira, talked to Captain Ventralis, helped out Dr. Zen Cohen and lastly blew up the hot labs to get rid of the rogue rachni. Suddenly, Liara stopped them. "Commander, I just need a few moments to prepare myself, I can feel we are getting close to finding my mother." Shepard nodded and her alone with her thoughts and joined Garrus on the other side of the small hallway. He nodded as she approached him.

"Shepard." He had taken some rough hits against the geth and rachni; she found herself feeling concern.

"You took quite the hit back there,"

"Yeah," he replied stretching his shoulder, "but don't worry, we turians are durable in battle so I am stronger than I appear, Shepard." He could see the concern on her face and couldn't help but wonder if she was being concerned just because he was a teammate, or for something more.

"I wasn't questioning your strength, Garrus, I just want to be sure you are alright," she said staring up at him. He swallowed hard trying not to lose his composure.

"I am, Shepard. I believe with you watching my back, I'll be fine…" he grinned and took a bold step towards her. She lost herself for that moment and she started to feel that certain comfort she experienced before. She almost completely melted when he spoke to her again. "You…better go check on Dr. T'Soni, she may be feeling overwhelmed. Don't worry, Shepard, I'm fine," he said as he leaned in a bit closer to test her reaction. To his surprise, she didn't move away from him. She grinned and forced herself to turn around.

"Be ready, we may get hit at any moment," she said to keep herself on guard.

"Yes, Commander," he replied still staring at her. She didn't want to leave his presence but there was no time to analyze her feelings. She reluctantly left him and walked over to Liara, who had appeared nervous.

"How are you doing? Ready to go?"

"Yes Commander, I am not sure how I will react but finding out what she knows about Saren and the Conduit is crucial. I am sorry to have kept you and Garrus waiting.

"Don't be, let's go and get on with this." Shepard signaled Garrus and almost instantly, he was at her side. They continued until they found Matriarch Benezia doing something on a console. Liara's eyes widened and she stepped forward.

"Commander Shepard, you do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape, a life, to turn it toward happiness or despair."

"Tell me what your doing, Benezia." Shepard stated firmly.

"I will not reveal what we have done, no matter who you bring with you," Benezia replied directing her attention to Liara.

"Mother? I can not believe this! How could you?" Liara blurted out.

"I should have been stricter with you," Benezia turned to the rachni queen behind her. "Her children would have been ours, raised to hunt and kill Saren's enemies. Have you ever faced an asari commando? Very few have."

"Mother?" Soon a dozen asari commandos rushed into the room armed and ready to fight.

"Well, this is unexpected," Garrus muttered sarcastically. Shepard quickly grabbed his armor and pulled him behind a metal storage unit while Liara was at another one. She pushed him against it as the bullets started flying in their direction. Out of instinct, he immediately grabbed her arm protecting her. Shepard could feel his arm on hers but she forced herself to be on top of things. In between the bullets she glanced out and noticed as the asari commando fell, Matriarch Benezia's powers decreased. She quickly turned to Garrus.

"Keep shooting and take cover," she was about to move when he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get closer, to take out the ones on the other side!"

"It's safe here, Shep-"

"Garrus I'll be fine, do as I say and give me some cover!" He reluctantly let her go. She waited for a break and dashed across the room while Garrus shot the commandos who were watching her. She made it to another tall storage unit. Take cover and shoot, was all they could do with the asari and Matriarch Benezia throwing their biotics at them. Garrus kept a watchful eye on Shepard as he distracted the asari from her direction. Shepard took out as many as she could and thought she was doing well until she felt a powerful force of biotic power hit her. She felt herself lose control of her movement and start to fall to the ground.

Kaiden found talking to Ashley was both stress relieving and fun. It had been a long time since he was able to have a good conversation with a woman. They had talked about many things from what they did as kids to how they joined the Alliance. He was really enjoying her company. _Why haven't I talked to her before? _He gulped down the last of his coffee and gave a sigh of relief. To his surprise, Ashley had been watching him with a certain look in her eye. "So Lt., how long have you loved her?" Kaiden nearly leaped out of his chair.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ash?" She leaned in a bit.

"Commander Shepard. You have feelings for her don't you?"

"I…well…she's a …very beautiful woman…and…she is a great fighter and commander…" Ashley stared at him blankly.

"Right. Okay I think you just answered my question," she said with a grin. Kaiden rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That obvious, huh?" Ashley nodded.

"So have you told her?"

"Well,…I asked her if she'd like to get coffee with me…" She stared at him again. "What?"

"Lt., she's the Commander, do you think she would have time for something like that? I think you should tell her head on."

"What? I…can't…"

"Sure you can when she gets back from Noveria, you can just tell her." He sighed heavily thinking about how he saw Shepard and Garrus in his room.

"Look, Ash, I think it's a bit more complicated than that…"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well…I…I think it's Garrus."

"What? That turian?"

"Yeah, I …have a feeling he may be interested in the Commander."

"What? Really?" Ashley crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair pondering for a moment. "So? You're going to let that turian take the woman you love? You have a way better chance than he does."

"Wh-what?"

"When she gets back from Noveria. Tell her. Get her alone and just show her how you feel." He sighed. "Come on Lt., what have you got to lose? For all you know she could be feeling the same way."

"What if she says no?"

"Well…then you will know, and you can get on with your life. She isn't going to throw you off the Normandy just because you told her how you feel. You're one of her best man, Lt…"

"Yeah…" he said sighing. "I guess I really don't have anything to lose…okay I'm going to do."

_Dammit Shepard… _Garrus thought as he saw her about to hit the ground from an attack directly from Matriarch Benezia. He instantly made a mad dash towards her not concerning himself with the bullets flying at him. He reached her just as she hit the floor. Garrus grabbed her waist and used all his strength to pull her towards him and get them both behind a storage unit. Shepard could feel the effects start to wear off. She forced her head to move then her arms. Garrus turned to her.

"Shepard, the effects should be wearing off soon, don't struggle so much." She thought about how many times he had saved her already. This would make it the third time. She was really starting to like his presence around her all the time. Despite what he said, she still struggled to regain control of herself. She struggled so much Garrus was force to let his grip on her go. He continued to shoot until she was able to get control of herself. "You okay?" he asked her concerned. She nodded still feeling a tingling sensation through her body as if her whole body had fallen asleep. "Well, from the looks of it, I'd say there are only two of them left, Shepard." She reached for her assault rifle and reloaded. She had had enough. She readied her rifle and started moving towards the last two targets. Garrus knew her well enough not to stand in her way when someone had royally pissed her off. He stayed back and kept a close watch on her as he started shooting. Shepard quickly walked towards an asari who had been hiding behind a unit. Just as the asari turned around Shepard shot her in chest without hesitation. He signaled Garrus and as he was getting close to her, she waited for the last one to turn. She could hear Liara on the other side distracting Benezia. After a minute or two, the asari turned and Shepard took her out. That was the end of it. Benezia dropped to the floor from her defeat.

"Give it up, Benezia…it's over." Shepard stated as they approached her.

"I…can't be defeated…you won't make me tell you."

"Mother? Tell us what Saren is planning."

"The indoctrination is too…strong…"

"What indoctrination?" Shepard asked.

"I thought I could fight it at first, instead I became a willing servant…Saren's words pour into me, into my soul… But Saren is also a tool for Sovereign."

"Saren's ship?" asked Garrus.

"Yes…it possesses incredible power, but I am afraid I do not know how it is doing it. Saren sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. It was lost thousands of years ago. The rachni discovered the relay. They can share memories from their ancestors before," she turned to look at the Rachni Queen. "I was not gentle in retrieving it."

"If you have it, give it to me." Shepard said coldly.

"Here…take it…Saren believes it will help him find the Conduit, but I know nothing after that. I am just a servant. "she replied standing up briefly then falling back down. "I cannot go on; you have to stop him, Shepard."

"Mother…" Liara dropped to the floor beside her mother

"Liara…you have always made me proud, goodbye…Little Wing…" Shepard and Garrus moved out of the way to give her some room. Shepard walked up to the Rachni Queen. Suddenly a dead asari stood up, being controlled by the Rachni. Garrus immediately aimed his gun. Shepard signaled him to lower his weapon. The Rachni Queen asked Shepard is she would let them go explaining that they had learned why they were wiped out the last time. Shepard turned and gave Garrus a look. She really couldn't decide on her own. Garrus walked up to her and gently touched her arm.

"Shepard, this is a whole species, if we can wipe them out once, we can do it again. Do you want the extinction of an entire species on your head?" She looked away and turned to the queen. "Shepard…I can honestly tell you it doesn't matter to me, I'm with you on whatever you decide." She took a deep breath and smiled at Garrus. He always seemed to know what she needed to hear. She released the Rachni Queen, who thanked her and left. She turned to Garrus and Liara who had joined them.

"Let's get back to our ship."

Kaiden paced around the ship anxiously waiting for Shepard to come back. After Ashley decided to go and get some sleep, he had been checking the ship's status reports. He was talking to Joker when he heard Shepard tell them they were close by. She would be getting on the ship any minute. He thought about what he would tell her and if she would respond in the way he desperately wanted her to. He was near her quarters when he saw her walking towards it. She went inside to change out of her armor no doubt. He waited patiently just outside her quarters. He knew she wouldn't stay in her quarters for very long. Shepard hardly stayed there at all. After a few moments later, she finally walked out in her colonist outfit but with her hair still tied back professionally. Kaiden hesitated for a moment and was about to call out to her when she headed for the elevator to the second deck. He tried to catch up but one of the crewmembers stopped to ask him something. When he was done, he headed for the elevator but she was already sublevel.

Shepard had a rough time on Noveria she thought the crew deserved a few days to themselves, she knew she certainly did. She didn't bother to patch up a cut she had on her arm for she hadn't really noticed it. Once she entered the second deck, she felt it sting a bit. She figured a bullet must have grazed her when she was stuck in that biotic throw. She pushed that out of her mind and ignored the pain so she could check up on the Normandy's Status report. As she was checking things out, Kaiden approached her. "Commander Shepard?" She turned to him looking a bit tired.

"Yes Alenko?"

"Shepard…there has been something that has been bothering me I need to get off my chest," he said staring into her eyes with passion. She didn't catch it. She had been so tired she was completely off her game. Shepard stayed to listen forgetting she knew how he felt about her.

"I'm listening Kaiden, something wrong?"

"Shepard…I…I'm not sure how to say this…I mean…I don't know how it will affect you."

"Kaiden just tell me I've had a rough day and I need to-" He interrupted her by pressing his lips deeply against hers. This was the moment Kaiden had been waiting for, what he had always fantasized. _Why isn't she kissing back?…why can't I feel anything…_

Garrus dropped his weapons and armor as soon as he reached his room. Things were still a bit messy from before but he really didn't pay much attention to it. He sat down on his bed taking his guns apart and putting them back together. There was so much to take in about Saren and what Sovereign was and the rachni. Nevertheless, he still couldn't make them a priority in his head. This was the third time he saved Shepard from a near death incident. He wasn't really trying to make saving her life a habit, it just kept happening. But he knew he couldn't let anything happen to her. Garrus sighed and threw his weapons aside. It was no use. All he could see in his head was Shepard. He found himself to be infatuated with everything about her. He had always been impressed with her fighting skills on the battlefield but what intrigued him more was her eyes. He could see his soul when she looked up at him. The vulnerable side she only showed to him was also, what he loved to see. Even her stubborn nature he loved. He stood up. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; he was falling for her. He decided to walk around the ship to keep his mind clear, but as he walked out, he saw Kaiden locking lips with her. His Shepard. Garrus stopped and walked back into his room. _A turian and a human…not possible… _Did he really believe Shepard would feel for him the way he was for her? _What was I thinking?_

Shepard felt his lips on hers suddenly. Instead of concentrating on him her mind went to Garrus. She started to feel frustrated over her conflicted feelings about Garrus and Kaiden trying to be with her. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Kaiden back. "What are you doing?"

"Shepard…I've wanted to tell you how I feel…"

"I know already. Kaiden…I can't do this with you…" Kaiden stared at her frustrated and angry.

"Why? Why not? I know you're lonely, Shepard…I don't want a fling I want you."

"I'm fine Kaiden. What I don't need are my subordinates trying to help me all the time." She stated defensively. Kaiden took a deep breath; he knew what he was about to say would be crossing the line but he had to know.

"Is it Garrus?" She stared at him coldly.

"What did you say?"

"Are you in …love with him…ma'am?" Shepard took a deep breath.

"Garrus has nothing to do with this. Keep him out of this."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you. I went to find you…to see if you were alright…and you were with him. I've never seen that look on your face before…only with him."

"What look is that?"

"Peaceful." Shepard had enough she was about to walk away when he stopped her. "You do have feelings for him, don't you?"

"This discussion is over Lieutenant Alenko."

"Why don't you admit it? Why lie to yourself?"

"I'm not. There's nothing going on between you and me and me and Garrus. Nothing!" Kaiden stared at her angry, hurt, and frustrated she was hiding her feelings. He was hurting badly. She rejected him. He knew he could get over it, but she was rejecting him for a turian and lying to him about having feelings for Garrus.

"Shepard. Just say it. It's written all over your face, you're in love with him."

"Stop it."

"Shepard please, just tell me why not me? Do you hate human men?"

"Stop."

"Just tell me you're in love with him!" Shepard had it. Without thinking, she threw a hard right hook across his face and he went down.

"I'm sorry." Kaiden knew why she was sorry. It wasn't for the hit but for breaking his heart. He nodded and she walked off. Kaiden picked himself up and started walking to the far end of the ship. He came across a door and knocked softly. Ashley opened the door in her civilian clothes and her hair undone. She saw his bruised eye.

"Oh my God, Lt….what happened?" Kaiden didn't say anything. "Come in…" she told him grabbing his arm and pulling inside.

Shepard walked away quickly. She felt conflicted and it was giving her a massive headache. She was so exhausted she couldn't really remember the last time she slept. How could she let her emotions become so disarray? She suddenly started to feel an unexpected dizziness unlike anything she ever encounter. She stumbled into the nearest room and shut the door. She grabbed her head in pain until she was startled by someone touching her shoulder. She quickly took out the pistol she carried everywhere and aimed. Garrus quickly but gently moved her arm down and removed the pistol from her hand. "Shepard…? Can you hear me?" The room had been spinning too fast that she started to fall. She opened her eyes for a moment and saw Garrus at her side. Then everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone chapter is a little short but I really wanted to get this part out. I will most definitely get the next chapter up much more quicker than I have been. Thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate everyone's opinions

Trust

Shepard could hear noises at a distant. Still feeling a bit whoozy, she got up slowly rubbing her face. She sat up from the bed and took a deep breath. She took a moment to look around. She had been sleeping on Garrus's bed but he wasn't there. She rubbed her face again and noticed her long, straight black hair was loose. She looked around but couldn't find anything to tie it back. She stood up a bit wobbly then composed herself. _I…wonder where he is?…what happened to me? _She sighed and walked out of the room. Just then she heard a familiar voice. "Commander Shepard? Are you feeling alright?" Shepard turned to find Tali walking towards her.

"Hi Tali. I'm fine."

"I am glad. We were all worried about you these past few days."

"Yeah well I- wait…how many days have I been out?"

"It has been at least four days Commander." Shepard felt a sudden dizziness that came and went. She stumbled back a bit. "Shepard! Are you alright? Perhaps you should rest some more…"Tali said helping Shepard.

"No…I'll be alright…I just need to walk around a bit. Do you know where Garrus is?"

"I'm sorry, Commander, Garrus has been…well…"

"Has been what, Tali? Is he hurt?"

"No, Shepard. He's been working a lot more lately. I fear for his well being as well."

"What type of work?"

"Commander, he has been taking care of you. I offered to help him keep an eye on you but he insisted. He checks on you once every hour or more."

"I see…"she said with a small smile, "Tali, thanks for the information. I need to find him."

"Sure thing, Commander, please come talk to me if you need to talk about anything. I am glad you are feeling better, Shepard." Shepard nodded and continued to walk around. She was flattered by Garrus's actions and was anxious to find him.

Garrus handed Joker a set of coordinates. "What's this?" Joker asked him.

"It's a place I was hoping we'd stop by…you know…once the Commander was awake." Joker gave him a bewildered look.

"Well alright, but I won't do anything til the Commander is up and running."

"Fine."

"By the way, it's pretty obvious you have a thing for the Commander," Joker said with a grin. Garrus ignored his comment and walked away. He walked over to Shepard's weapon locker and grabbed her weapons he had just cleaned. It had been four days since Shepard stumbled into his room. He was shock to have seen her barge in the way she did. She had looked exhausted and she didn't seem to have noticed him when she drew her pistol at him. He immediately had Dr. Chawkas look at her. She had told him Shepard had not slept in days and had been running on stimulants. Her lack of sleep and a fever was what had made her crash. Garrus didn't really understand but Dr. Chawkas had thoroughly explained it to him. Since then he had informed the crew and took on Shepard's work along with his on the ship. Garrus found out he didn't have to worry about Kaiden anymore. After a day, Shepard was out he saw Kaiden entering Ashley's quarters with a black eye. He believed he still had a chance to tell Shepard how he felt or at least think about it. He was so worried about her he checked in on her all the time. He carried her weapons and let himself into her quarters. He had been keeping her room tidy as well. He sighed as he walked in. _Shepard…I hope you're okay…_

Shepard spent a good amount of time looking for Garrus but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She finally decided to go to her quarters to pull her hair back. She knew the crewmembers were probably making comments about how she looked with her hair down. She walked into her quarters to find Garrus sitting on her bed with her weapons. He looked up at her and with a grin said, "Shepard."

"Garrus…" she replied leaning back on the door. They stare at each other for a moment. Before totally losing himself, he cleared his throat.

"Well…how are you feeling?"

"I'm…fine…" she said feeling herself lost at words. She had spent this time looking for him and he was here. Garrus stood up.

"I have a favor to ask you…"

"What is it?" Shepard asked knowing she wouldn't hesitate to say yes.

"Back on C-Sec, there was a particularly gruesome case involving a salarian doctor, Dr. Saleon, who escaped the Citadel with hostages because the authorities wouldn't fire on his vessel."

"I see…"

"He had been experimenting on his assistants using them as live testing tubes with different organs of different species."

"That's awful…"

"I know. Damn C-Sec let him get away…but I think I've tracked him down…I gave Joker the coordinates…"

"It's okay, Garrus…we can go." He sighed relief then stared into her eyes for a long moment.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said finally. She nodded.

"Garrus…what happened to me?"

"You crashed due to lack of rest…and a fever…"

"And you left me in your room?"

"Well…I didn't want to disturb you…Plus it's not everyday I have a woman on my bed…" Shepard grinned.

"Where did you rest?" Garrus shrugged.

"I guess I haven't at all…" Shepard continued to stare at him thinking about how incredibly sweet and generous he had been towards her. He took a step towards her. He felt he should leave but she was blocking path.

"My sources told me what you have been doing…" He grinned.

"You mean Tali?…she's been worried about you…too…"

"Yeah…she told me…" Garrus nodded and took a few more steps closer to her.

"Shepard…I…I really should get going…" He said reaching for the door. Shepard grabbed his arm and looked up at him. He was only a few inches away from her. He desperately struggled to keep his composure.

"Garrus…Thank you…I'm not so sure anyone else would have done what you did for me…" She looked away feeling nervous but still held onto his arm. At the same time, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Shepard…would you consider me your friend?" She looked back at him.

"…Yes. I would." He took a bold risk but he could not help himself. She looked different with her hair loose it intrigued him so much. He leaned in a bit and grabbed a piece of her hair, examining it.

"Do…you trust me?"

"I…" that was a hard question for her to answer. She spent so many years distrusting others she wasn't sure if she was even capable of putting her trust into someone else. He could sense her struggling with this.

"I think I have proven to you that you could trust me…"

"I know…" she said with her heart racing. "I want to…" Shepard felt so nervous but she was so comfortable with him being so close to her. Garrus felt a bit hurt. He really wanted her to tell him she had trust in him. She moved back away from her.

"You should get some more rest…I don't want to bother you…" Shepard moved from the door towards him. She knew she needed to take the risk. She was comfortable being around him, she didn't want him to leave. He moved around her but she stopped him again. She placed a hand on his chest. "Shepard…."

"Garrus…" She took a deep breath. "I trust you. Do you trust me?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Shepard there isn't anyone in this entire Universe I trust more than you…get some rest…we can head out in a couple of days…" Shepard nodded and watched him leave. She plotted on her bed. She felt emptiness in her heart. She was finally starting to realize she really enjoyed being near him. Shepard desperately wanted him to walk back in. However, after a few moments, he didn't. _Damn you Garrus, _she thought to herself feeling frustrated. She crawled into her bed feeling tired again. She closed her eyes longing for his comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Sorry for an obscenely long update. I'll really try not to let it take too long. I'm a housewife, a mom and I go to school full time so things get all crazy. Anyways thanks for the reviews and more importantly for reading J Please let me know your opinions. Okay enough blabbering on with Chapter 5.

Garrus left as quickly as he could. He knew if he stayed any longer, he would have really lost it. He was so close to being with her, inches away in fact. He wanted so badly to hold her close to him but he couldn't. There were so many things going on, they couldn't be able to start anything. He wanted to tell her while he was so close to her. The moment seemed perfect, but he couldn't. First, he wasn't even sure she would accept although in her room she didn't reject him. Perhaps she was interested. He got to the bottom deck and decided to check on the calibration on the Mako. Just then, Wrex approached him.

"How is the commander doing?"

"She's awake. We are going to do a few missions before heading to Feros…at least that's my impression."

"I see. When can I talk to her?" Garrus shrugged.

"I suppose in a day or two…" Garrus made himself busy there hoping Wrex would leave but he didn't. Wrex shrugged.

"It's hopeless to hide it."

"I don't know what you are implying…" Garrus replied. He rather guessed he was talking about the same thing Joker had commented about but he didn't want to reveal anything yet. Especially since most of it carried on in his head.

"Look, I don't care what kind of feelings you have for Shepard. But I have a feeling you're going to be on the next mission and I want some action. Tell Shepard I want in on the next one."

"Fine. But the Commander and I are just friends like you and her…"

"Right…" Wrex turned to walk away, "I guess I should get as close to her as you are…" With that, Wrex left him grinning. Garrus sighed deeply. He knew Wrex was just messing with him but he couldn't help but feel threatened. He left the work undone and headed towards his quarters. Everything was starting to weigh heavy on him. Shepard was safe; he didn't have to worry as much. Garrus decided to take this opportunity to rest himself. He wasn't sure who or what they would encounter looking for Dr. Saleon.

Kaiden Alenko had been getting some coffee for himself and Ashley when he saw Garrus walk out of Shepard's quarters. He was out of sight and had seen Shepard inside her quarters when he left. He could tell that Garrus cared for her deeply. Kaiden didn't think he would ever have to compete with a turian. Then again, he had decided not to fight for her after all. It was very clear that Shepard didn't share the same feelings he had towards her. When she had hit him, he couldn't think of anywhere to go. He unconsciously had walked over to Ashley's quarters where she took care of his eye. That night had completely uplifted his spirits. He and Ashley had talked about many things all night long. At the end, she revealed to him her feelings for him knowing he still loved Shepard. He decided to pursue something with Ashley and had been in her quarters for most of his free time. When he heard about Shepard falling ill, he felt worried but he knew Garrus would take care of her. Kaiden waited for Garrus to be out of sight before he headed back to Ashley. "Hey, Lt." She said as he walked in.

"I got your favorite…"

"I see that…" she said with a bright smile. She had her civilian clothes on with her brown hair loose and had been reading literature. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at her. This was the way he had always wanted to be around Shepard. Yet he never saw her let down her guard down. He knew she must have revealed some of herself to Garrus, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He vowed to himself that when he was with Ashley, he wouldn't think about her. He promised Ashley he would not stress about that and give his relationship with her a chance to grow.

"Did I bother you?" he asked keeping his mind clear.

"No…just doing some of my reading…by the way, I ran into Pressly. He said he saw the Commander up and about the ship."

"Really…" he replied sipping his coffee.

"Yes…are you going to speak to her?" She asked curiously. Kaiden raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not at the moment. I don't think it's such a good idea…"

"Lt…you need to talk to her. You won't be fight alongside her or the rest of the team if you have…issues…" Kaiden knew she was right. She had this brightness to her that he had really admired.

"Okay…I'll talk to her when there's a chance." She smiled at him and then began talking about literature. Kaiden listen intently. Shepard was still on his mind from time to time, but he found himself really enjoying Ashley's constant presence around him. Talking to Shepard was really going to be something he would have to muster the strength for.

A couple of days later Shepard gathered her gear together. She had spent the last couple of days sleeping and getting over her fever. She had already told Joker to go to the coordinates Garrus had given him they had only a couple of hours until they would arrive. She rechecked her equipment making sure all was in place before she would find Garrus. Finally after a few minutes or so she was done. Before she would reload her weapons, she walked off to search for Garrus. She walked over to the Mako but he was there. She searched around the entire ship before she realized that he must have been in his room. She took a deep breath. Perhaps as his commanding officer, she had been in there excessively many times already. As she approached his room, she cleared her throat and knocked. The door opened and Garrus seemed distracted.

"Yes Commander?"

"We will be arriving on Dr. Saleon's ship soon…" Garrus nodded and turned away from her, grabbing his gear. She stopped and leaned against his doorway. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Shepard." He said not turning around to see her. She knew something was wrong but she wasn't sure if she should press the issue. Whatever it was she knew it had something to do with Dr. Saleon. "Garrus…"

"Shepard. Don't. Not now." Garrus said still not looking at her. Shepard took a deep breath. She really wanted to comfort whatever was bothering him but she couldn't throw herself into his problems. Especially uninvited. She didn't say anything, but stood up straight to leave. As she turned around, she felt him grab her arm. Garrus didn't want her to leave. He found their silences to be comforting but he didn't want her there at an important time like this. He knew he loved her, but this, for him, had gone on longer than it should have and he needed to deal with it alone. Dr. Saleon had to be stopped. "Wait," he said alas. "I'm sorry…I have a request…" She turned to him. He looked at her up and down. She didn't look the same from their last meeting. She had her hair tighten back and her gear on. She definitely had her guard up. Garrus preferred her the way she was the last time he saw her, however it didn't matter. He still wanted to hold her close to him.

"What kind of request?" She asked.

"I was thinking it would be a good idea for Wrex to come along…I think he's getting restless here on the ship…" Shepard stared up at him, and then nodded.

"A restless Krogan doesn't sound like something I want to see…but this is your mission. You want him to come, he can." Garrus nodded.

"Thank you…Shepard." She grinned.

"Of course…" They stayed there for a moment until Garrus noticed he was still holding her arm. He let go and regain composure of himself by turning away from her.

"I'll be ready in a bit."

"Sure…see you in a bit then…" She said with a smile. Then she turned around and walked out. Garrus didn't see her leave and it pained him. Even though she would be with him, he would have to force his feelings for her out of his system. Dr. Saleon had to pay for what he had done.

After informing Wrex and taking some time to listen to one of his fascinating stories about the Krogan, Shepard went to her room to load up her weapons. Just then, Joker spoke over the intercom. "Commander we are landing in fifteen minutes."

"Okay Joker. Call Garrus and Wrex I'll meet them at the airlock."

"Yes Ma'am…" She gathered her weapons together and headed out. As she approached the airlock, Garrus and Wrex were already there waiting for her. Garrus felt her presence and didn't bother to turn to look at her. Shepard took a deep breath.

"Let's do this…"

On the ship, they made their way through it only to find Dr. Saleon's test subjects wondering around the ship attacking them like savage beasts. "These creatures look like the creepers we have seen on some of the planets we been to…" Wrex said.

"Let's just find our target and get out of here…" Shepard replied. She glanced back at Garrus for a respond of any kind. However, he kept his eyes forward not turning to her. They continued forward killing the test subjects as they came. Finally, they had made it to the other side. Shepard stopped to catch her breath and turned to her crewmates. Garrus stared at her taking a quick break.

"Are you alright?" she looked at Garrus. It was the first thing he had said to her since she was in his room. She turned away cautious of not losing her composure.

"I'll be fine…" she replied at last. "Let's keep moving we should be able to find some sort of evidence that he was here." They walked down a short hallway and as Shepard was about to turn around the corner t a test subject jumped her, knocking her over. She tried to fight it off and it violently reached for her neck. Garrus quickly ran to them and kicked the creature off her. The creature got up but was quickly taken out by Wrex who stood in front of them.

"Shepard…" Garrus stated kneeling down to help her up. She took his arm and stood up feeling sore. She grabbed her rifle and stretched a bit.

"I'm alright…"

"You said that the last time…" Garrus said trying not to feel concerned.

"Right…" she replied then continued to move forward. At the last door in the ship, they found a Salarian anxious. Garrus quickly moved beside Shepard raising his pistol to the salarian.

"What? Hey! I'm so glad you came to rescue me. The crew went completely insane. I am Dr. Heart." Dr. Heart stared at the pistol so close to him. Garrus didn't budge. He kept staring at Dr. Saleon dead in the eye.

"Garrus…" Shepard said softly.

"It's him. I'd never forget. Ever."

"What? What are you talking about? Please help me!" She lowered her weapon and signaled Wrex to do the same.

"This is a really bad time to lie to me…is your real name Dr. Saleon?" Shepard said.

"What? No! I'm Dr. Heart! Save me please!" Shepard looked at Garrus.

"Shepard it's him. Don't you trust me?" Garrus didn't mean to come off as being a jerk and he knew she couldn't understand but this was important to him. Shepard put her weapon away and walked around a bit. She took a deep breath and strolled until she stood right beside Garrus. She leaned back a bit and crossed her arms.

"Sorry doctor…today is not your lucky day. You shouldn't have lied to me."

"No wait! Please! Have mercy!" Within the next few seconds, the salarian doctor fell to the ground from a fatal shot to the head from Garrus's pistol. Garrus still held his gun up.

"I'm ready to leave this ship…" Wrex said breaking the silence as he turned to walk away. She gently placed her hand on his arm and lowered it.

"Let's go…" She said to him softly. Garrus swallowed his hatred and stared into space. It was finally over but he felt sadden. He could feel Shepard so close to him and he wished for her to comfort him but he couldn't think about that. He moved away from her, shutting her out and started towards the exit. Shepard watched him leave but decided to let him be. She poked around his office until she found the necessary proof in a hidden compartment. He really was Dr. Saleon. She took the proof with her and headed back to the ship.

Kaiden paced around the ship waiting for Shepard again. This time he had a vague idea of what he wanted to tell her. He wanted them to be on good terms so that they may get on with the mission. He and Shepard had gone through a lot even before this whole Saren thing happened. He just needed them to be okay. Finally, he heard Joker announce that she was on the ship. He took a deep breath and headed for her quarters.

Once Shepard got on board, Garrus darted passed her. Shepard didn't say word. She took a deep breath and walked towards her quarters where she found Kaiden waiting for her. She took another breath and walked over to him. "Shepard…" he said in a low voice, "we need to talk.."

"About?"

"The last time we talked."

"Right…"she replied thinking about her uncontrolled anger led her to hitting him. "How's your eye?"

"Fine…hell of a punch…I forget how scary you can be…" She couldn't help but grinned.

"Sorry about that." She said. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry…"

"So…what did you want to tell me?"

"Shepard…I really had to get over my uh…feelings for you. I just want us to be able to talk to each other as friends."

"Friends huh?"

"Yea…I think we need to be okay for us to fight Saren together." She leaned against the door to her quarters.

"So what do you think should happen?"

"I well….I just want us to be friends…" She looked at him.

"I understand, Kaiden…I'd like to be just friends too…" Kaiden smiled and took a deep breath.

"Alright then…I've got to do some things…I'll let your rest up." Shepard nodded. Kaiden started to walk then turned to her suddenly. "Sorry I…don't want to start our new friendship by lying to you…"

"I see…what's on your mind soldier…"

"It may take me longer to get over you…I just want you to know that." He turned and she watched him leave. She thought it was somewhat odd that he just wanted to remain friends. She sighed and walked into her quarters. She took off her gear and put on her civilian clothes. She thought she'd go over to see how Garrus was feeling. She could feel her head start to ache and decided to let her hair down. Once she felt a bit relaxed, she left her quarters and went down straight to see Garrus. Once she had arrived, she knocked quietly. She had knocked quite a few times before he opened the door.

"Can I help you, Commander?" He said at the doorway. She felt hesitant but she swallowed hard.

"May I come in?" Garrus took a deep breath. He didn't want to take his eyes off her, but he was having a hard time controlling his emotions.

"Alright…" She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I have been better…but I don't want to talk about it." Garrus turned away from her trying to cut his feelings from her. "I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" She said feeling concerned for him

"I cannot go with you to Feros…"

"Why not?"

"There are some things I have to work out…I need some time think about them."

"Garrus…tell me what is bothering you…"

"Drop it, Shepard. I don't want to hold you back. Don't get me wrong, I'm not leaving you …for the mission I mean…I just can't be bothered for awhile." Garrus still didn't turn to see her reaction. He didn't have it in him to see her. Shepard stared at him feeling hurt. She had taken him to all the missions because she'd trust him the most. _Please look at me…. _she thought. She took a deep breath.

"If that's what you'd like then its fine…" she said in a low tone. He could tell he had hurt her. At that moment, he realized that she had shown him more of her vulnerability. The only reason she would feel hurt would be that she cared for him. Garrus's heart sank. _She cares for me… _he thought. Still, he knew he wouldn't change his mind. Shepard turned around she took a step towards the door when he stopped her. She felt her heart racing.

"I'm sorry Shepard…be careful. Who knows what you'll find on Feros."

"Right…" she said looking away. He stared at her. He felt even guiltier but he couldn't be with her all the time. In addition, killing the doctor disturbed him in ways he couldn't understand why. He took a breath and lifted her chin towards him.

"Please be careful…" Shepard looked up into his eyes, moved back and turned around again.

"I will." She replied, leaving his room. Garrus watched her leave.

"I'm sorry…" he said when she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the story so far. Well that's all I need to say enjoy this chapter

Shepard got off the Mako with Tali and Kaiden. They had just arrived at Feros after finishing several missions for Admiral Hackett. As they arrived, they found a small group of colonists fighting off a large amount of Geth. After fighting off the geth, Shepard sat down and took a breather while her crewmates stocked up on supplies. Shepard rubbed her neck, thinking about Garrus. There really was not much she could do about his decision. However, she was extremely upset that he wouldn't let her inside his. She sighed. After all, she knew she shouldn't have thought about things in that way. They were, after all just friends. Just then, Tali approached her and sat beside. "Commander." She said with a cheery tone.

"Hi Tali…got everything that you needed?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"I'm glad, hopefully we can figure out what is going on with this Thorian Fao Dan was talking about. But first we need to help these people and get rid of the geth."

"I agree, Commander." Tali looked at her wanted to speak more. "Shepard…is it alright if I ask you something?" Shepard looked at her.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I know it is a bit personal…but do you have feelings for Garrus?" Shepard sighed not sure what she should tell her.

"What made you ask that?"

"Well…I can see that he cares for you deeply, Commander. I was just curious to see if the feeling was mutual."

"What makes you think he cares for me?"

"Shepard…all the time you were ill, Garrus ran around the ship keeping himself busy with your work and his. He checked on you every hour and would not let me help him. It seems to me he has unsorted feelings for you, Commander. How do you feel?"

"I…" Shepard could not sum up the things she had been feeling in just a few words. "I'm not sure…I just know I can let my guard down around him." She realized that it was the first time she shared her feelings about Garrus to someone else. She looked at Tali. Tali seemed to be very understanding and easy to share things with.

"Keelah…Shepard. You should not distrust your heart. It will never lie to you." Shepard nodded and grinned at Tali.

"Right…" just then Kaiden approached them.

"Ready, ladies?" Shepard nodded and stood up with Kaiden's help. They started down to the tunnels to rid of the remaining Geth there along with finding water restoration, power cells, and food for Zhu's Hope. After doing a clean sweep of the geth and helping the colonists, they headed towards Exogeni Headquarters through the Skyway Weigh Station. On the way to the headquarters, they encountered many geth and destroyed them all. Just as they were near the headquarters, they found a small group of colonists hiding from the geth. There they met a woman named Juliana Baynham who told them about the geth attack on Feros. Juliana asked Shepard to bring back her daughter, Lizbeth, if they so happen to find her. From there they headed towards Exogeni Headquaters where the encountered more geth inside. Once inside they found Lizbeth who told them the geth were probably there for the Thorian. She gave Shepard her id that would open certain doors for them. As they continued on, they found a krogan trying to access an AI. After defeating the krogan, and speaking to the AI, they learned that Lizbeth knew more about this Thorian than she had led on. Exogeni had let the Thorian take over Zhu's Hope to study the effects. They continued until they came across a "claw" connected to the geth drop ship. After poking around a bit, they found a way to detach the ship and did so. Once they returned to where they had left Lizbeth confronting her about her lying to her.

"I'm sorry. What Exogeni did was wrong. When I found out what they were doing, they suspended me because I tried to tell them to stop. When the alarms went off, I stayed behind to send a distress signal. I feel horrible that I was apart of it."

Shepard sighed. "Where is the Thorian located?"

"Directly underneath Zhu's Hope." Shepard looked at her team.

"Well, we need to get there. Let's get you out of here, your mothers waiting for you…"

"Really? She's okay?" Shepard nodded as she led the way back to the Mako. They headed back to the bunker where Juliana and the others were. Upon their arrival, they over heard Juliana and Jeong arguing. Shepard tried to hide to listen in when Lizbeth ran to her mother. Jeong pulled a pistol at Shepard. She just crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Jeong! Stop this!" said Juliana.

"ExoGeni wants the colony purged."

"You can't!" said Lizbeth. Shepard stepped forward.

"Listen Jeong…you can either help…" She quickly drew her pistol. "Or don't."

"It's too late. I'll finish what Exogeni started." He raised his pistol and was about to shoot Shepard when she shot him first.

"Wrong answer." Juliana stepped forward.

"I'm sorry about Jeong…but you have to save the colonists…"

"How?" asked Shepard.

"It will be tricky, the colonists might already be under the Thorian's command…" replied Lizbeth.

"I think I have an idea…I have a nerve gas here that will paralyze the colonists. It may be the only way." Shepard took the gas from Juliana. She thanked them and the team headed off to Zhu's hope.

Garrus walked around the ship mostly thinking about Shepard. He really hated himself for being a jerk earlier. Now he wanted to tell her the things that troubled him. They hadn't talked these past few weeks and all this time he still couldn't figure things out in his head. Now she was in Feros with Tali and Kaiden. He had preferred her to take Wrex instead of Kaiden, but it wasn't his call. Plus he wasn't in the right set in mind to be jealous of Kaiden there was no reason to be. Garrus already knew he was having a relationship with Ashley. Which he thought was odd because he was sure he still had feelings for Shepard. Garrus sighed and headed towards his quarters. He really needed to talk to her. Yet all he could do was wait for her to come back to him.

Shepard shot as many thorian creepers as she could as they headed towards the colony. Of course, it was difficult not to shoot the colonists who were shooting back at them. Eventually they made it to the center saving as many colonists as they could and opened the door that led to an underground facility. They looked around until they found a very large plant like creature in center.

"O….kay…that's bigger than what I was expecting." Shepard said gazing up at it. Just then, the creature expels a green-skinned asari who seemed to speak for it. Similar to the the Rachni queen had done previously. The Asari Clone started to speak to them and explained that the Thorian was attacked by Saren to prevent Shepard from gaining access to the knowledge to understand the beacon's vision. The Thorian absorbed the essence of the Protheans and gave the knowledge to Saren in exchange for the asari and an understanding that the Thorian would be left alone. When the Thorian refuse to give Shepard, the same information it gave Saren the asari clone began attacking. Soon, the team found themselves surrounded by thorian creepers. "MOVE!" Shepard said to Tali and Kaiden as they used their weapons to push them back. They moved to a nearby room where they found an organic material attached to the wall.

"Shepard shoot that node! It seems to be attached to the Thorian!" Kaiden shouted at her as he and Tali fought off some thorian creepers. Shepard ran towards the node and shot it until it broke off. She then took out the creepers that were there.

"There must be more of these in the upper levels, let's move!" Shepard commanded. They continued this pattern until they reached the last level. As Shepard approached the last level, she scouted ahead as Kaiden and Tali gave her cover. She was about to shoot the node when she was attacked by a thorian creeper, knocking her over. She wrestle with the creeper trying to gain the upper hand. She did her best to keep the creeper away from her. Just as she reached for gun, the creeper digged its sharp claws in her side. Out of pain, she knocked it off her and shot it several times, then turned her attention to the node. Once it was off, the Thorian fell to off into the abyss. Shepard got up painfully and covered her wound with her rifle. Just as she met up with Kaiden and Tali a pod like structure behind them opened and slid out was a blue-skinned asari. She introduced herself as Shiala explaining what Saren had done. She then told Shepard she still had the information that she helped Saren access and offered to pass it along. Shepard agree and she did. Shiala asked to stay and help the colonists. Shepard nodded, she knew she didn't have the strength to kill her and figured she would do more good than bad in the future. Shepard radioed Joker to pick them up. She let the others walk in front of her and she did her best to take in the pain from her wound.

Garrus made his way to the comm room where Joker had just announced Shepard wanted to meet everyone. As he got there, he saw Shepard still in her armor and still holding her rifle. Just as he sat down Liara entered and the meeting started. Shepard talked about what they had found on Feros for a few minutes. All the time she was talking, Garrus never took his eyes off her. She winced every so often knowing Garrus was still watching her. He knew something was wrong and he wasn't going to look anywhere else until he figured it out. Shepard stood up slowly as Liara talked about joining their minds again. As she stood up she was forced to put her weapon down and everyone saw her wound. _That's what she was hiding…_Garrus thought.

"Commander!" Tali said worried.

"I'm fine…do the joining…"

"But Shepard…" said Liara softly.

"Now Liara!" Liara did as the commander wished. Once it was over, she dismissed everyone but Garrus didn't leave. Shepard turned to him. The pain was unbearable and her trying to cover up her pain made her agitated. Garrus stood up and walked towards her. "Dismissed Garrus. Now. I have to speak to the Counsel." He grabbed her arm gently.

"I think they can wait, Commander…" Just then, Joker came on the intercom.

"Commander, the Counsel is online waiting for you." She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back violently.

"Leave!" she said in pain. She quickly put one hand on her side. Garrus moved towards her again.

"The Commander is hurt…I think the Counsel would understand." Garrus said firmly.

"Uh…I'll let them know." Joker said. Shepard leaned against the wall bleeding more. As she winced in pain, Garrus quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Just lean on me…I'll take you to Dr. Chawkas, Shepard." She found herself in no position to argue with him. Garrus led her to the med lab and left her in Dr. Chawkas care while he went to grab her things she had left in the comm room.

Kaiden knocked on Ashley's door. She opened it and gave him a big hug when she saw him. "Is the Commander alright?" He nodded.

"She's in good care, all of us left except for one."

"Garrus."

"Yea…" he said sadly.

"What's the matter, Lt.?" Kaiden sighed.

"Those last few moments on Feros…Tali and I didn't see her, then out of nowhere she came out and we left. I never even thought to check on her all the time we were fighting. All I kept thinking was that I needed to stay alive…so that I may see you again. Maybe…I never loved her…" Ashley placed a hand on him.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Does it matter now?"

"I don't know…I feel like I wasted a lot of time thinking about her, yet I don't regret it…maybe I was just infatuated with her. Either way…we are all in this together. I told her I'd be by her side during combat and I wasn't. I let her down as her subordinate."

"Don't say that, Kaiden…we can't keep an eye on her all the time…"

"Yea…maybe you're right. I feel horrible she got hurt." She turned his face towards her and gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't think like that. You doing what you can, we all are…"

Garrus put Shepard's things in her locker and walked back to the med lab to check on her. However, as he entered he found Dr. Chawkas cleaning up. "Where's Shepard?"

"Oh I stitched up her wound and patched it. I also gave her stimuli for the pain. She said she wanted to go to her quarters so I let her. She should be in there, bandaging up her wound. Perhaps she will need help." She replied with a grin. Garrus left and walked over to her quarters and knocked. "It's open," he heard her say through the door. Garrus walked in to find Shepard trying to bandage herself with her colonist top half up. Garrus had never seen a human woman's bare back and found himself staring at her.

"Sorry I yelled at you." She said having trouble with the wrapping.

"What happened?" He said finding himself intrigued with her skin. Shepard sighed fumbling with the wrap.

"I got attacked by a thorian creeper, and it stabbed me with its claws." Garrus got tired of her struggling and walked over to her. She felt him take the bandage and began wrapping her waist. Her heart started to race. They stayed in silence for a moment. Liana took a moment to enjoy his presence. "I guess I really needed you…" she said softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He replied still wrapping the bandage.

"Did you figure things out?"

"No…not really…" He said tying the bandage. As he was finished, he noticed how close she was to him. She lowered her top and adjusted the bandage a bit. Then she let her hair loose and laid down at the edge of her bed on her back closing her eyes.

"Will you tell me?" Garrus sat down leaning against her bed.

"I'd like to know something."

"Of course…"

"Why…didn't you try to talk me out of killing him?"

"Dr. Saleon?"

"Yes. How did you know I was right? I'm not even sure I was. It was so long ago since I had seen him." Shepard took a deep breath.

"I trust you and your judgment. When I looked into your eyes…you stared at him with so much fiery and certainty. I knew you were right. Your heart told me. I could see it. I didn't talk you out of it because it was your decision alone. Your mission. Making hard decisions is difficult. We have to face whatever consequence our decisions have waiting for us."

"My decision huh…" They grew silent for a moment.

"You weren't wrong, Garrus."

"What?"

"You didn't accidentally kill an innocent…I found his data pad after you left. It was Dr. Saleon." Garrus sighed relieved.

"Thank you, Shepard."

"For?"

"Talking to me, being there for me…" Shepard moved herself to sit up on the bed. As she moved, Garrus stared and her black hair flowing over her shoulders. She looked at him.

"Thank you too." Garrus moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"For?"

"For this…caring for me…being my friend." She shifted closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and sighed. She couldn't lie to herself anymore; she finally had to admit that she was falling for him, a turian. By his reaction, she could see that he cared for her in that way. All was left was for her to reveal her feelings for him, but she couldn't do that just yet. She needed time to take in all these feelings. Garrus shifted until he was facing her. He couldn't help himself; he touched her hair, taking note of its texture and feel. They looked into each other's eyes not saying anything. He gently touched her cheek. He knew he truly loved her. He was about to tell her about his feelings when Joker came on the intercom.

"Commander, the Counsel is online again, should I send them away?"

"No…I'll take in the comm room."

"Yes ma'am." Garrus stood up and carefully helped Shepard get up. When she was up, she stayed clinged to him, hugging him. She wanted him to stay with her longer, but she knew she had to let him go. Garrus felt nervous but wrapped his arms around her mid back and hugged her.

"Duty calls…" she said softly not letting go. He grinned at the fact she hadn't let him go. He pulled back gently.

"Rest up…although I know how difficult that might be for a woman of your…stature. You know, with saving the world and all." Shepard grinned.

"I know…I enjoy our talks…"

"Me too. I won't keep you; you have to talk to the counsel." Garrus took another look at her and turned to leave. She grabbed his arm wondering what she should say. What could she possibly say to get him to stay with her?

"Um…wi….will you stop by later on?" Garrus looked at her not sure what to say.

"I…sure. I'll come check on you tomorrow…" Shepard smiled and Garrus walked out of her room. She wrapped up her hair again and slowly walked towards the comm room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for the long update, school can get all hectic. This is a good chapter, at least I'd like to think so. Let me know what you think and remember, You keep reading and I'll keep writing. Don't forget you can message me if you'd like to know more about me. Thanks and that's pretty much all I have to say for this chapter. Enjoy!

Shepard woke up abruptly from a heavy nightmare of the vision she encountered with the Thorian. She was breathing heavily. Just then she heard a knock on her door. Shepard pulled herself out of bed and opened it. She looked up sleepily to find Garrus staring at her. She smiled a bit weakly. "You came."

"Yes…I said I would…how are you feeling?" She moved to a side letting him come in. Then she walked over to her bed, sat on the edge crossing her legs.

"I'm alright…I'm kinda used to getting hurt. All a part of a day's work…" She said quietly still feeling shook up. Garrus sat beside her.

"You sure? You seem to be distracted…"

"I…I don't know…I had this nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I…just saw the vision the asari transformed to me on Feros. I don't know what it really means but…all I can hear are screams…violent screams…" She said scratching her head and letting her hair fall. Garrus stared at her, analyzing every little thing about her.

"It means something…I'm sure it has to do with whatever Saren is planning along with the Reapers. Don't worry too much about it commander, we'll figure it all out." She moved closer to Garrus crossing her arms because she was freezing.

"I…feel as though it's a message…warning us…maybe about the Reapers." Garrus stayed sitting not sure what he should do. She had really been letting her guard down around him a lot recently. This was a different kind of Shepard he was used to seeing and he loved every bit of it. No one had ever seen her like this except for him. He could only imagine how many men tried to get to this side, yet somehow he was there with her. He didn't force himself to see this side of her, she had let him. Garrus felt his heart flutter.

"Don't worry, Commander, this is all of our mission. We are in this with you." Garrus stood up. He wanted to stay with her longer, but it was never a right moment to tell her how he felt about her. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get a chance. But Saren was still wreaking havoc. As soon as he stood up Shepard felt as though something ripped from her chest.

"Leaving?" she asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"I…there's a lot of work to do. Where will we be heading next, Commander?"

"I thought I asked you to call me Shepard…" Garrus turned trying to maintain his composure.

"Sorry Shepard…just a habit I guess…" Liana stood up and walked towards him.

"Don't let it happen again soldier…" she said with a grin. Garrus cleared his throat.

"I…I'll try not to." Shepard turned around and started to pull her hair up again.

"First we need to do a few missions for Admiral Hackett. Then it's off to Virmire to meet up with the Salarian team."

"I see…" Garrus replied admiring her.

"Yes…The sooner we can get to Virmire the better. We can figure out what Saren is up to and more importantly why he's doing it."

"Right. Let me know when you're ready, Commander." Shepard looked back at him, "sorry Shepard." She walked up real close to him making him nervous. "Shepard…"

"Do you believe that someone who …has been broken all their lives…can be unbroken?" He looked into her eyes.

"I'd like to believe so…as soldiers…aren't we all broken?" She smiled.

"Thank you for visiting me…" she said softly.

"You don't have to ask me…I enjoy your company." she smiled again. He grinned then left her room. Shepard took a deep breath. He always made her feel special. As though she was someone important too. She was glad he was always there for her. She felt safe when he was around. She got her gear together and headed towards the bridge.

Kaiden walked around the ship checking up on any work that needed to be done. It had been a week of the crew doing missions for Admiral Hackett. Shepard was on her way back for one final rest then they would be off to Virmire. Kaiden sighed. _Shepard… I wonder how you are feeling. _It had been some time since they had an actual conversation. Even though she had taken him on some of the missions, the little they talked had been just business. He felt ashamed that he wanted her for long and the last few weeks he had forced her out of his mind and solely focused on Ashley. He had told Ashley he loved her when she told him. It had made her happy and in a way him too. Only now, he couldn't tell if that was how he really felt or if it was what he had always hoped to tell Shepard. Kaiden finished what he was doing and headed towards Ashley's room. Joker came on the intercom. "Commander Shepard's on deck. Everyone meet in the comm room." Kaiden was about the knock on the door when it opened.

"Oh…hi Lt.,"

"Hey…I…wanted to talk for a bit…"

"Well is it super important because we have to talk with the commander?" He gently pushed her back into her room. "Kaiden?"

"Listen…We will be heading to Virmire…"

"Yeah?"

"I…we all are going to be doing a part in this mission so I just want you to know….

"Aww…Lt… are you trying to tell me you love me?"

"Ash…I just want you to be careful, I want us to all stay safe…" She walked up to him and kissed him softly.

"Kaiden, let's just do our job. I care about you too, don't worry, we will make it back together. I love you too…" She smiled at him and grabbed his arm forcing him to follow her to the comm room.

Shepard had some time to wind down and take off her armor. Once in her quarters she sighed and threw herself on the bed for just a moment. She took a deep breath. Her side where she had been stabbed still ached but not as bad. She could muster through it. She forced herself to sit up again and put on her colonist outfit. She walked out of her room and found Garrus outside her room. "Hey stranger…" she said in a cool collective way.

"Just came to see how you were feeling."

"Are you always this caring about your Commanding officers?" she joked.

"No other commanding officer has ever been as much trouble as you….or as beautiful…" she felt herself blushed and grinned.

"You make it a habit of saying that to your commanding officers?"

"No ma'am. I don't." He said seriously. There was more he'd like to tell her, but as usual, it was never the time. He figured that leaving her hints might be the only way he'd get to share his feelings. She smiled then turned around.

"Let's go. The others are probably already waiting for us."

"Lead the way." He said as he followed her to t he comm room

Kaiden and Ashley arrived to find Shepard and Garrus missing. Ashley whispered to Kaiden, " I wonder what they could be up to…" she said with a smile. Kaiden grinned and took his seat next to Ashley. Just then Shepard and Garrus arrived followed by Tali. As soon as everyone was settled, Shepard started the meeting.

"Alright guys we are headed to Virmire. Everyone is going to have to do their part in this mission. We don't know what we will find when it comes to Saren but we all go in together to stop this. I need everyone prepared. Dismissed." Everyone left to prepare, even Garrus. He had wanted to stay to speak with Shepard some more but he needed to be ready for the mission. He wanted to be on his top game for her.

Soon the team arrived on Virmire. In the Mako Shepard glanced around the planet. It was beautiful. She had Garrus and Wrex with her. The others stayed on The Normandy waiting for Shepard to take out the AA Towers. They took out some geth troopers and juggernauts as they approached gatehouse 1. They took out the geth there and proceeded to gatehouse 2 where they killed more geth and disabled the AA towers. "Good job, Commander. We will meet you at the Salarian Camp."

"Roger that, Joker." They continued to gatehouse 3 to find no one there. They went through until they reached the Salarian camp. As Shepard and her team arrived, she found Kaiden and Ashley arguing with a salarian.

"I am Captain Kirrahe, 3rd Infiltration Regiment STG. Are you the reinforcements we asked the council to send?"

"The transmission was unclear, I was sent to investigate…" Shepard replied.

"What? I asked them to send a fleet."

"We are all you get, sorry."

"I see. I lost half my men investigating this place. The base is heavily fortified by the geth. My men were able to find out that Saren is breeding an army of krogan."

"How is that possible?" Wrex intervened quickly

"Saren seems to have found a cure for the genophage and it needs to be destroyed. Who knows what he plans to do with an army of Krogan."

"That can't be right; it's a cure that could save my people!"

"That cure is dangerous, the krogan are a mistake…"

"We are not a mistake!" Wrex walked off angrily. Garrus could see the concern on Shepard's face as one of her best men walked off.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Kirrahe asked Shepard.

"I'll deal with him…he'll be fine.."

"Very well…excuse me, I have to come up with a plan." Shepard nodded and waited for him to leave before she turned to Kaiden and Ashely.

"Looks like things are getting rough…" Kaiden said alas.

"Yeah no kidding…looks like Wrex is about to blow up…" replied Ashley.

"I'll go talk to him." Shepard stated.

"Be my guest…if you need to take care of him, just signal." Ashley said.

"That won't be necessary…" Shepard walked over to Garrus for just a moment before she would go see Wrex.

"Shepard."

"Hey…"

"You really need to go see Wrex"

"What…do you think?" She asked him seriously.

"I think…only you have the charm to calm him down. Should we trust him? That's up to you. I'm always here in whatever you decide." She gave him a quick smile and turned to leave. She really valued his opinion. She calmly walked over to Wrex who had been shooting off his shotgun to blow off steam.

"This is wrong, Shepard…if there's a cure for the Genophage…we can't destroy it."

"Wrex…you have to remember, Saren is the enemy here…"

"Really Shepard? Saren created a cure and you are trying to destroy it. Help me out here Shepard. The line between friend and foe is pretty thin…"

"Saren is involved it's a weapon, Wrex, not a cure. If he's controlling it none of us would be alive to reap the benefits…not even your people…"

"This is the fate of my entire species, Shepard! Ive been loyal to you all this time…Hell…you've done more for me than my own family…if I'm going to continue to follow you, I need to know we are doing for the right reasons…"

"They are not your people…they are Saren's tools…slaves do you want that for them?" Wrex stared at her with his gun pointed at her. Garrus could see them from a distant. He was a bit worried but decided that she knew what she was doing. Wrex finally lowered his weapon.

"No…we were tools for the council once…all that did was neuter us…okay Shepard…I see your point. I'm not happy but…I trust you enough."

"I won't let you down, Wrex…" Wrex nodded and turned around to think a bit more. After calming Wrex down, Shepard met up with Captain Kirrahe where he explained his plan. He talked about dividing his men into three teams and hit the front of the facility while Shepard and her shadow team sneaks around the back.

"By the way…commander…I need a huge favor…I need one of your teammates for the assault."

"I'll do it." Kaiden and Ashley said at the same time. Then they looked at each other. Shepard took a deep breath. Shepard knew she had to think about how the team would balance out. Finally, she decided that Ashley should go. She knew she would need Kaiden to be with her. She relied on him far more than she had anticipated.

"Ash…go with the Captain…Alenko…assemble with the rest of the team." Kaiden didn't say anything until Shepard left to go prepare. Kaiden quickly walked up to Ashley.

"Ash…what are you doing?"

"My job, Lt…" She said with the same smile she always gave him. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to come back to you…"

"Ash…"

"Kaiden. Let's move out…" Shepard said to him as she walked forward with Garrus and the others. Kaiden stared at Ashley for moment then pulled her closed and hugged her tightly.

"Stay safe…" He told her. Ashley smiled and waved as he left.

As Shepard and her team headed towards the back, they begin to take out all the geth that greeted them. As they approach the base, they continued to shoot at the geth and the krogan in their way. They helped Captain Kirrahe all they could all along the way. They made it through Saren's base in the exterior part while helping a trapped salarian get out. They approached the interior part where they ran into an asari scientist who gave up information about the indoctrination and Saren's ship, Sovereign. As they went down the elevator, they find another beacon like the one they had found on Eden Prime. Shepard activated it and had another painful vision. Garrus helped her up and suddenly a red hologram appeared. After speaking to it, Shepard realized that Sovereign was an actual reaper. After talking to it, the team head back towards the roof of the base to plant a bomb to destroy the base. As they arrived, Kaiden quickly ran to the bomb while Ashley radioed saying they were pinned down at the second AA tower. Shepard looked at Kaiden. "Go get Ashley! I still need a few minutes to put in the sequence." Shepard nodded and signaled for Wrex and Garrus to go with her. Tali and Liara stayed behind with Kaiden. Shepard and her team blasted their way towards Ashley, however halfway there Kaiden radioed that the geth had surrounded them. "Kaiden…I'll come back for you…"

"Negative. Go and save Ashley, I'll do everything I can to make sure this bomb will go off."

"Kaiden!"

"Forget it, Shepard! We can hold them off here…save Alenko….Please!" Shepard paced back and forth. She felt so torn she didn't know what she should do. She looked at Wrex who had turned away leaving her to deal with this alone. Garrus stared at her compassionately. He could tell she felt so helpless he wanted to swoop her in her arms and comfort her. She stared back at him with a single tear flowing down her cheek.

"Shepard!" Kaiden and Ashley yelled over the radio. Shepard forced herself to pick up the radio.

"Kaiden…I'll come back for you…Ashley stay put I'll get you too."

"We both know that's not going to happen, Commander. Please…just save him." Ashley said lastly.

"Commander…." Kaiden said softly. Shepard and her team went back to save Kaiden fighting more geth along the way. Once they got there, they found Kaiden lying on the floor and Saren. Shepard tried her best to shoot him down. Saren had told her about his plan to save the galaxy by doing what the Reaper had asked. Shepard took a few hits where she found herself in Garrus's arms and he shielded her the best way he could. Eventually Saren took off. Shepard, with Garrus closely behind her ran to grab Kaiden and pick him up. She and Garrus quickly got on the Normandy as the bomb was about to set off in seconds. She pulled Kaiden onto the ship and the Normandy flew away. Shepard looked out the window to see the place destroyed.

"Ashley…." she said softly.

In the debriefing room, Kaiden angrily shouted to Shepard just as she walked in. "WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!"

"I couldn't save you both, Kaiden…" Kaiden paced around the room brokenhearted.

"Why did save me?" he said sadly. Shepard looked at him. It was then she realized he and Ashley had something together.

"Kaiden…I couldn't leave you…"

"NO!" Suddenly Kaiden's powerful biotic power enflamed around him as he drew his weapon towards Shepard. In that same moment, Garrus had quickly pulled Shepard behind him as he drew his pistol aimed at Alenko's forehead. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME, SHEPARD…WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? TO TORMENT ME? I TRULY HAVE NOTHING NOW!" Shepard stared into Kaiden's fiery eyes and couldn't help but to feel choked up.

"Stand down, Kaiden." Garrus said to him firmly. "It wasn't her fault, you're lucky she chose to leave you alive…"

"Garrus…" Shepard said softly. She hadn't expected for him to shield her.

"NO….YOU DON'T TALK TO ME…I don't want to hear YOUR voice, Garrus!"

"Everyone dismissed…we can't do this meeting now…" Shepard said choking up. The others left the three in the room. "Garrus…stand down…"

"I won't until he cools off.." He said not trusting Alenko's actions. Shepard walked right in front of Garrus forcing him to lower his weapon. He did. She turned to Kaiden.

"Kill me…if you think it'll bring Ashley back…" Kaiden was full of rage, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. Shaking, he lowered his weapon and walked out of the room. Shepard was about to turn around to talk to Garrus when she saw him leave.

"Commander? I have the council on the line…"

"Patch them through, Joker…" Shepard replied. She was so full of sadness she used all her strength to not show it as the Council stood before her.


	8. Chapter 8

Garrus threw his armor a side as he entered his quarters angrily. He paced around the room smashing everything in sight. He wasn't sure why he felt so enraged but he did. Once he saw Kaiden threaten Shepard the way he did he couldn't stand to sit there and do nothing. He lost his composure. Shepard was the most beautiful person that had ever existed to him and she wasn't even the same species as him. Yet he loved her so much he knew he couldn't risk something happening to her because of a disgruntled team member. He pounded the wall. He didn't want to lose her; however, he couldn't help but feel jealous of what she had been trying to tell Kaiden. Things like, "I couldn't leave you…" That had really made him boil with envy. He threw another punch to the wall. _Damnit Shepard…who is it that you love? _He threw a last punch and pushed his head against the wall as his hand started to bleed. He walked out of his room angry.

Kaiden, still furious, wasn't sure where to go to let off steam. Painstrucken, he waltz into Ashley's room and picked up the last book she had been reading. He sat down on her bed where they had been together, and stared at the book. Shepard. Ashley. That was all that had been going through his mind. He didn't mean to be so angry with the Commander but he couldn't understand why she had picked him. She had completely ignored his feelings for her and just when he was full of grief Ashley came along to pick up the pieces. Now she was gone. He felt so ashamed for doubting his feelings for Ashley. He really did love her and now he had nothing. Kaiden felt hatred for Shepard. She had left him with nothing to live for. Just then, he heard a knock of his door. He opened it to find Shepard standing there. "How do you know I won't kill you?" he said to her coldly.

"If you did, I wouldn't blame you." He stared into her eyes. Grief had struck them. Kaiden moved aside and let her in.

"How'd you know I was here…?"

"A hunch told me…" He nodded and sat back down on the bed. Shepard walked in and closed the door behind her.

"So what do you want?"

"You know we have to talk, Kaiden…"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"But…I figure I'm the only one you can talk to right now…" Kaiden knew she was right.

"Okay…so talk…"

"Kaiden…I'm sorry…" She said letting her hair down. Kaiden stared at her. This was the first time she had let her guard down for him. She really was beautiful.

"I'm sorry I blew up on you…"

"I understand you were upset…probably still are…I'm sorry for…not letting you love me…" He looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I was so quick to reject you like I do everyone else…I didn't give you a chance because I was…afraid."

"Afraid that I hurt you?"

"That I hurt you…which…in the end I still did…I'm so sorry. I'm even sorrier that I can't give you that chance now…" He could see her pain and vulnerability. She was being straight with him. She had felt his pain too. He didn't even think about how making that kind of decision affected her, yet she still remained strong.

"You're in love with someone…aren't you?" She nodded.

"At least I think I am…" He nodded. He already knew who it was. He and Ashley would talk about it constantly when they saw how Garrus looked at her. He took a deep breath.

"I forgive you…for not giving me a chance, Shepard. I…appreciate you…telling me about your feelings. I think maybe…that's all I ever wanted. Just to know how things affected you and how you felt about them. Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome…I'm…also sorry about Ashley…It was really difficult for me to make that kind of decision. I…knew I didn't want to lose you…Kaiden we've worked together for so long…I trust you with my life…I always have." He took a deep breath and looked away. Shepard walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "I know this is hard for you…it is also difficult for the team. You know we have to finish…we can't let her die for nothing…"

"I know…she wouldn't have wanted that…" Kaiden said softly. "I…just can't believe I lied to her. I told her I would come back…that we would see each other again…"

"You couldn't have possibly known, Kaiden….I couldn't have known either. I would have done anything to not have made that decision. Please don't blame yourself…" He looked at her and noticed how her hair flowed down. She seemed like a different person. Almost as if she was no longer broken.

"I…need some time, Shepard." She nodded.

"I can have…someone bring your things in and you can stay here…" Kaiden nodded.

"Thanks…I don't think I can leave this room…" Shepard and Kaiden both stood up.

"Take some time to yourself…but we'll have to hit Ilos to find Saren…I'll need you then…"

"Yes ma'am…" he replied softly. Shepard was hesitant as to how Kaiden would react but she took a bold step towards him, threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. Surprised by her action he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel tears swell up in his eyes and slowly start to trickle down his cheek. She pulled back and kissed his cheek wiping the tears. They had never experienced this emotional moment together. She rubbed his shoulders a bit and stared at him.

"We will talk soon okay? I'll come back to check on you later…" Kaiden nodded and watched as she slowly left and closed the door behind her. He laid down on the bed, staring at the empty space next to him.

Shepard took a deep breath as she walked away from the room. She was glad that she was able to calm him down from his fury episode. This entire mission had just been one emotional roller coaster. As she headed towards her quarters, she saw Garrus's room. She needed to talk to him as well but it would have to wait. The last mission had drained her completely. She walked into her room and began to take off her armor and gear when she heard someone speak behind her. "Did you talk to Kaiden?" Shepard turned around to find Garrus leaning against her wall looking away from her.

"Garrus? What are you doing here?"

"Did you speak to him?" Shepard could sense his hostility towards her. She wasn't sure why but she figured it had something to do with Kaiden.

"Yeah…he calmed down…he should be alright from now on. He just needs some time."

"I think you should have punished him for pulling that stunt." She looked at him.

"For what? He's grieving, Garrus…we all just lost Ashley."

"He pulled a gun on you, Shepard, he could have hurt you. Is it his job description that he gets to do as he pleases on account he's grieving?" She shot him a look.

"I suppose that would mean I punish you for moving in front of me without my consent." She said hating to pull rank on him. She took off her top gear leaving a tight tank top on. He quickly grabbed her arms.

"I was trying to keep you safe from him!" he said angrily.

"I didn't need your help, Garrus. Kaiden has every right to hate me right now, I just killed Ashley!" They stayed silent. Tears swelled up in Shepard's eyes. She did her best to fight them off. She roughly moved his arms away from her. Garrus stared at the woman he loved.

"Why did you save him? Is it because you have feelings for him?" Shepard stared at him a bit angry. She didn't know why he was upset at her. He was hiding something. She suddenly noticed she was half-dressed.

"Do you mind if I finish getting dressed?" Garrus turned around facing the wall whiled she changed into her colonist outfit she wore on the ship to relax. "Does it matter?" She said to push his buttons. Garrus scoffed.

"I'm curious to know why you defend him so much…"

"I've known him longer than you, Garrus,…" Garrus was just ready to jump out of his skin. He didn't want her to love anyone else but him.

"So…you do have feelings for him?"

"I have…a certain kind of feeling…" She said noticing how upset he was. She finally got him. He was jealous of Kaiden because of his feelings for her. She smiled a bit. Garrus really loved her. He had the same feelings she had been feeling for him. She finished getting dressed.

"Is that right?" She tapped his should to let him know she was done. She nodded.

"Yes…we've been friends a long time…" Garrus felt so ashamed in believing she loved him.

"Excuse me, Shepard…Commander…I have to go…" Just as he turned, she grabbed his arm and laid her head on his arm. Garrus stared at her.

"Stay with me…" She said lastly. At this point Garrus felt confused. She saw his expression. "Garrus…Kaiden and I are just friends….maybe less than that…" Garrus took a breath as she pulled him onto her bed. She laid down on her side while Garrus sat beside her. The bed felt comfortable. He had never really slept in or laid on it that much at all. Shepard pulled herself to sit and lean on Garrus closing her eyes. He finally realized that she had been messing with his jealously and he sighed deeply.

"Shepard…"

"Yes?" She said yawning.

"I…I like you…a lot…" He stiffened until she answered.

"I like you too, Garrus,…a lot."

"I won't or could ever let anything happen to you, Shepard…"

"I know, Garrus…" She snuggled closer to him and started to drift off to sleep. "Garrus….?"

"Yea…?" He said feeling exhausted himself. He started to relax and enjoy her company with him. It had been a long time since anyone had slept next to him. Even those times had been impersonal. Shepard was different. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He felt nervous being so close to her but he didn't want to leave.

"Don't go anywhere okay? Just stay with me…." She said softly as a few tears rolled down her cheek. He could sense she was still in pain of losing Ashley.

"I won't…there's no where else I'd rather be…" he said to her nervously.

"Thank you,…Garrus…I killed her…" She said choking up a bit. He moved in closer.

"You didn't. You saved us…and stopped Saren from taking advantage of the Krogan." He lifted her chin and gently wiped her tears. "And you are going to stop Saren from killing us all…" She sniffed and laid her head back on him falling asleep. Garrus sighed and closed his eyes as well. The woman he loved so much had finally returned his feelings and she was leaning on him. There wasn't anything else he wanted more than to be with her.

Hey this chapter is a bit short but I really wanted to get through the emotions. I always thought of the game as an emotional roller coaster for everything that had happened and its still my favorite game :D Still more turmoil to come when we get into the things that happened in ME 2. Oooooooooooo. So keep reading and reviewing and ill keep writing. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews Im so glad you guys are reading my story. I'm really proud of it. Thank you :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello. Sorry for the long delay. Hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. This is the next chapter, since school is almost done, I am working on getting the next two chapters up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm glad you are like the story.

Helpless

Shepard scrubbed her face to wake herself up from a long needed rest. She looked in the mirror and stared at herself. This mission had put a lot of strain on her physically. She could see Garrus on her bed asleep still. She took a deep breath. She felt as though she slept a century in one night. She had just finished getting dressed when Joker came over the intercom.

"Commander? Sorry to bother you…"

"Go ahead, Joker…"

"Ambassador Udina requests that you see them at the Citadel."

"Okay Joker…make a course for the Citadel."

"Yes Ma'am." Shepard was about to leave her quarters when Garrus spoke.

"Shepard?" he rubbing his head. Shepard gave him a grin.

"Hey…slept well I hope?

"Yes…actually I don't think I've ever slept that well before…" Shepard blushed a bit.

"Well sorry to cut your sleep short but we will be heading to the citadel soon…you're welcome to stay on my bed…" she said with a grin.

"No Ma'am. I think I should go with you. With everything that happened on Virmire, I don't trust the Council…" Garrus stood up and started for her door. " I will see you later on, Shepard." Just as he was about to open the door she grabbed his arm and hugged him tightly. She wasn't sure if Turians could blush but he seemed to be unsure of how to react. Garrus took a deep breath as he placed one hand on her low back and pulled her in. Shepard pulled back with a smile.

"I'll let you know when its time to go, I think I am going to take Tali with us…"

"Yes Ma'am…" Garrus left her quarters and she pulled up her hair and left herself.

Kaiden woke up to Joker's voice telling the crew where they would be headed. He sluggishly got up half expecting to find Ashley there. He thought about Shepard and her actions on Virmire. He would have to take some time to process just what Shepard was thinking when she had to make that kind of decision. Kaiden sat on the bed rubbing his face. In some ways, he still found love for Shepard; however, his heart was grieving heavily for Ashley because he did love her too. Kaiden decided to take some leave while the Normandy was on the Citadel and visit Chora's Den. He stood up and began to get dressed.

Shepard, feeling refreshed waltz down to the engine room where Tali frequently liked to spend her time. In fact, Shepard couldn't remember a time she wasn't there. As she got there Tali waved her over. "Hello Shepard…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Tali. Listen once we get to the Citadel, I need for you to come with me to see the Council."

"Of course, Shepard. How is Lt. Alenko doing? He must be hurting so bad to lose someone you really care for. Could you imagine what it would be like to lose…Garrus?" Shepard looked at her a bit shocked. That wasn't exactly an image she wanted in her head.

"No…Tali, I couldn't." Tali nodded.

"Did you tell him?"

"I um….told him I liked him a lot…after he told me he liked me." Tali stared at her blankly for a bit.

"Shepard I'm not completely familiar with human emotions, or for that matter, the concept of love. But I believe that you should tell him that how you really feel." Shepard didn't say anything for a moment. That was a bit hard for her. It took her a while for to admit it to herself.

"Thanks for the advice Tali," Shepard said with a smile. "Alright be ready we will leave soon."

"Yes, Commander." Shepard turned around and left.

After talking to The Council, who would still refused to listen to the reaper threat, Shepard walked away from Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina. She told Tali and Garrus to take some leave since they grounded the Normandy. Tali went of to get some supplies but Garrus decided to follow Shepard to keep an eye on her. He knew she would be extremely upset at the Council and all the bureaucratic bullshit. Garrus followed until she arrived at the entrance to Chora's Den. Just then Shepard stopped. "I know you're there, you may as well have a drink with me…" Garrus walked out of hiding and stood beside her.

"Sorry…just got worried about you…"

"That's sweet of you, Garrus…but I don't think the stalker approach is the way to go…" Shepard replied as they walked in and found a small table to sit at.

"So what's the plan?" He said taking a drink.

"I don't know, with the Normandy grounded, there's not much I can do…"

"You're giving up?"

"No…just haven't thought of a plan yet…" She sipped her drink. Shepard thought about what Tali told her about sharing her real feelings. "Um…" Garrus turned to look at her. "If…anything were to happen…and we get…oh I don't know…blown away…I uh, just want you to know that I am extremely glad I met someone like you…." Garrus grinned. Since they shared that night together, they hadn't really talked about it. He wasn't sure what to say to her either but he knew he loved her and wanted to stay with her as long as possible. He also wanted to share his feelings but Saren and Sovereign needed to be stopped at all costs.

"I…I'm glad I met you, Shepard. You are the most amazing, strong willed and most beautiful woman I've ever met." Shepard smiled warmly at him. She wondered if he loved her as she loved him. _This is it…_she thought. _I have to tell him I love him…_

"Garrus…I need to tell you something…"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"I…I…" Just then, Tali approached them.

"There you are, Shepard. Captain Anderson wants to speak to you at Flux." Shepard stood up along with Garrus. Perhaps Anderson had a plan. _I'm sorry Garrus…_she thought. _I really wanted you to know how I feel…. _

Kaiden hid at the bar as he saw Commander Shepard and Garrus walk in to Chora's Den and sat down. Losing Ashley was bad enough, but he still hadn't gotten over Shepard falling for Garrus. A Turian. He kept staring at his glass that was almost out of beer. He still held his head low, they didn't seem to notice him but he didn't want to take that risk. He didn't want her to see him like this. He looked up at them. He could see them clear as day. He couldn't take his eyes of Garrus. He had never really like Turians since his old biotic teacher. Technically Garrus hadn't done anything to him except stole the heart of a woman he had been vying for. He did it in some few months. He could see Garrus staring at Shepard as if he was intensively studying her. Was that the way Turians show their affection? Either way Kaiden could tell he was in love with Shepard. And in some says, Kaiden was too. However, Shepard rejected his love. Kaiden felt so confused about what to feel. Shepard was the only woman that caught his attention for the longest time, and then out of nowhere, Ashley made him feel wonderful all the time. It was easier with Ashley. After all that, Shepard was still there, and Ashley was gone. Kaiden gulped down another glass of beer making it his eighth. He watched them until Tali walked to them and they left. He continued to drink. After a few moments or so, he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Lt. Alenko?" He turned around to find Liara staring at him. He wasn't too fond of her either but she was in the same position as he was. They had both fallen for Shepard and got rejected. He turned and blinked his eyes trying to focus. "Wrex…I found him…" he heard her say. Wrex stood beside Liara.

"He looks like Hell…"

"We need to get him to the Normandy before the Commander gets there."

"Shepard will have a shit fit if we leave h him." Wrex stated. Suddenly Kaiden, too drunk to argue with them, felt Wrex hold him up and half carry him out of Chora's Den.

"We better hurry," Liara said leading the way back to the Normandy.

They walked over to the Flux to find Captain Anderson sitting at a table and sat down with him.

"Shepard…you need to get to Ilos and stop Sovereign and Saren."

"I know but the only ship that can get me there is grounded…"

"I think I can help with that. I figured I can get pass the guards at C-Sec I can override the system and unlock the holds on the Normandy." Shepard shook her head. She had served several years with the Captain. No one could replace her parents but she really looked up to the Captain. She always treated him, as he was a father to her.

"You can't do that, there's no guarantee they won't pull guns on you…I can't take that chance, Captain." Anderson looked at her understanding her concern. He always saw her as his daughter since he had no kids of his own.

"Well…I can take my chances at Ambassador's Udina's office and override his command."

"What if he's there? Treason is a capital offense…" Garrus said.

"I'll just figure something out." Shepard took a few moments thinking. She didn't want Anderson to get hurt in any way. She crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

"Alright…take your chance with the Ambassador's office." Anderson seemed to be relieved.

"Then it's settled then. You just make sure you are on the Normandy in time." Shepard stood up with her crew.

"We will be."

"Good luck, Commander…" He said to her proudly. Shepard looked back at him and nodded. Then she and her crew started for the Normandy.

Kaiden felt Wrex toss him onto his bed. "Not so rough, Wrex" Liara said. Wrex grunted and left the room.

"Shepard….I…need you…" Kaiden mumbled soon to pass out. Liara stared at him as she knelt beside him.

"I am sorry for your loss, Lt., I know how difficult it is to lose someone. If you ever need to talk…come find me…" Liara placed a cool towel on his forehead and left the room Kaiden wondered why she was even caring for him in the first place. What were Liara and Wrex doing? Looking for him? His head felt numb but he soon pass out thinking about Shepard.

As soon as Shepard got on board, she rushed over to Joker's side. "Has he done it yet?"

"Not yet, Commander, I sure hope he comes through…"

"He won't let us down." They waited for a few minutes and found that the Normandy was no longer ground. "Get us the Hell out of here, Joker. Now." She said. She pushed the intercom.

"I need everyone down to the Comm Room. Now. We are headed for Ilos." Shepard turned and headed to the room herself. As she got there, everyone was waiting for her, except for Kaiden. "Where is Kaiden?" No one said anything. "Nevermind…we are headed for Ilos. This is it. We stop the chase here. I'm not following that bastard anymore. Liara. Tali. I need you two to stay on the Normandy and help Joker out with anything."

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

"Garrus. Wrex. Suit up. You're coming we me, it's time to take out some Geth."

"My kind of mission…" Wrex replied.

"Alright. Everyone keep each other safe. Dismissed." Shepard watched as everyone left. This was the final battle. She took a deep breath. There was still one more thing she had to do. Kaiden. She needed to be sure he was fine. She walked out and headed towards the crew. Someone must have seen him.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to all, I admit I wasn't sure if I was going to finish this store a lot has happened to me over the course of months so I wasn't sure if I was up for it. However, I did get a lot of people putting this as their fav story so I must have been doing something right :D well I am going to finish this story and the story is only half way done. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D -lisa

Garrus grinned as he walked away to prepare himself for Ilos. He had seen so much of Shepard's soft side he had almost forgotten how dominating she could be when it came down to business. He had really admired all her qualities. This trip should be interesting…he thought. Although things seem to be going well for him, Shepard, this mission was critical, and he vowed to himself that he would personally see that Shepard made it out alive.

After asking around for Kaiden and doing some work to in, preparation of Ilos, Shepard knock on Kaiden's door, which used to be Ashley's and waited for an answer. Silence. She unlocked the door and let herself in. "Kaiden?" She walked in find the room reeking of alcohol and sweat. Just then, Kaiden walk in from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"Shepard?" He said not expecting her to be standing there, especially since he only had a towel on. Shepard couldn't help but to stare at him a bit. It had been a long time since she saw a man without armor. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"You weren't at the meeting…it was important…"

"Sorry…I didn't mean too….I wasn't feeling good. Shepard, can I get dre-"

"Were you drunk?"

"I…well I had a few drinks at Chora's Den…" he said not looking at her. He knew he was in enough trouble and lying to her would not have been better.

"Why Kaiden?"

"With all do respect ma'am, I am still …grieving." Shepard took a few steps towards him.

"I know, Kaiden, but I need you now…" she said a bit angry, "we need to stop Saren and the reapers and I need you to stay focus. I need you to deal…"

"I…this is difficult for me…"

"I know…but you have to deal. You dishonor her name by getting drunk and as one of my officers, the reflections of your actions make me look bad as well. We've finally caught up with Saren and I do not intend to let him live after this." Kaiden couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"It's not what you think…Shepard…"

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it…" Kaiden said as he grabbed some clothes from a drawer and walked back into the bathroom.

"What is it, Kaiden?" Shepard said not understanding anything that was going on with him.

"Drop it Shepard." He said from the bathroom. Shepard waited until he got out. He knew she would still be standing there waiting for an answer. "Shepard…it's complicated."

"Then tell me the whole story." She said crossing her arms. Kaiden walked out of the bathroom dressed. He stood there staring at her. She was incredibly beautiful.

"I…can't…" She sat on the bed waiting.

"I'm right here…there isn't anything you can't tell me, Kaiden." He took a deep breath.

"Shepard…I'm…I think I am still in love with you…"

"But..Ash-"

"I know Shepard…I…blame myself for it. I …I don't know…what I am feeling. I…I just need to know," Shepard stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I need…you." He grabbed her face and pulled her in as if he was going to kiss her. "I need you Shepard."

"Kaiden,…" she said blushing a bit, "Kaiden…you know I can't…

"Please, Shepard…" he said placing his forehead against hers. Shepard moved swiftly and hugged him, dodging his attempt to kiss her. Kaiden knew what this was. He knew she was rejecting him again. Instead of feeling angry or hurt, he felt sad. He hugged her back.

"Kaiden…I know you loved her…"

"What?…no…I love you.." Shepard pulled back with her arms still on his shoulders.

"You did love her…and me…"

"How?"

"Kaiden you think I have gone all over this galaxy and not learned a few things along the way? Love…is complex but it exists in every species across the galaxy. Love is infinite. You can produce as much as you want and you will never run out. I believe you have love for me…and you had more for Ash…. It hurts so bad right now because she's gone…but the love never dies, Kaiden." watched her. She was right.

"Shepard…thanks…I guess you know so much because of Garrus…"

"Well…I guess it is obvious that …there's something there… Kaiden I care about him the same you do for Ash. I know how you feel because…I know that's how I would feel if something were to happen to him."

"Is that why he's always with you?" Shepard shrugged.

"I need him…that's all I can say about that." He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I understand."

"Kaiden, I need you to stay on board and help Joker man the turrets while we are on Ilos. We don't know what we will find on Ilos. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes…I can, Shepard." Shepard nodded and headed towards the door.

"Alright…I'm off. I trust you will be able to handle things here…"

"Shepard? Please be careful…" She grinned and walked out of his room. There was much to be done.

Garrus and Wrex were waiting by the mako. Garrus had arrived there about the same time Wrex did. They both had similar thoughts in mind. They knew that once Shepard gave the okay they would have to jump in quickly to take off. Garrus and Wrex never had much to say to each other, besides Garrus's occasional question about the Krogan culture. However, today they stayed silent tending to their weapons making sure everything was loaded. Garrus heard a door open and saw Shepard walking out of Kaiden's room. He knew she must have talked to him about his disappearance earlier. She walked out taking a deep breath when she noticed him. Garrus quickly looked away. What a time to feel shy. She walked up to the boys and crossed her arms.

"Everything all set?"

"Just about ready to go, Shepard…" Wrex replied. She nodded.

"Good. Just be ready I don't want to take any chances of losing him."

"Yes Ma'am." Garrus replied. He wanted to be alone with her, but it was never a good time. Plus he knew Shepard all too well by now. She wasn't about to show signs of vulnerability at the moment, not when they were so close to getting to Saren. He knew she'd take full control on this mission. There was nothing he could do or say to her. Bringing up the subject of their mutual feelings for one another was a bad idea. He didn't want to put more pressure on her. Shepard nodded at the both of them. Just then, Joker came on the intercom.

"Commander, there's a problem we need you up here now!"

"I'm coming," she said firmly. "You two stay here, sounds like we might have to jump in the Mako. Be ready I'll be right back." Garrus watched her steadily as she quickly ran to the control room. He almost lost himself when Wrex punched him lightly breaking him from his trance.

"Let's get in the Mako. I have a feeling it will be a bumpy ride."

"Right." Garrus said as he and Wrex jumped in with their weapons and armor ready.

Shepard arrived in the control room to find Navigator Pressly, Kaiden, and Liara arguing with each other. Joker was waiting for orders. "What's going on? What's the status?"

"Commander, Saren just landed." Joker said.

"Shepard, there is no landing zone; the nearest one is 20 meters away!" Pressly said agitated.

"Find another landing zone. Now." Kaiden said.

"There is no other landing zone; the other ones are too far away!"

"Enough." Shepard said.

"Shepard…the decision rests with you." Liara told her calmly. Shepard took a deep breath.

"Joker. Drop us right on their asses."

"Yes Ma'am."

"The rest of you. To your positions. Now!" Shepard flew by them, ready to go, and rushed down to the Mako. This was it. Saren wasn't hiding from her anymore.

Garrus and Wrex were already in the Mako when they heard Joker tell the crew to be ready. Garrus could see Shepard running towards them and he couldn't help himself. He lunged and reached for her. She threw her arm out and felt him pull her in. The Mako was soon dropped. As they landed on Ilos, they could see Saren and his geth entering the buildings. However just as they hit ground, the giant doors closed on them. Shepard leaped out of the Mako. "Damnit!"

"Saren opened it somehow; there must be a control panel somewhere…." Garrus said. Shepard took a deep breath.

"In that case we should split up and look for it," Wrex suggested.

"No. I need for us to stay together; we don't know anything about these ruins…." Shepard said. Last thing she wanted was to separate from the two of them. Just as they turned around and walked a little further passed the Mako, Geth attacked them.

The team took them all out and proceeded forward until they reached what appeared to be a control room. Shepard clicked pressed a button and a distorted message played. They listened for a moment. "Sounds like a message for help….but it's all cracked up I cant understand it all." Wrex and Garrus glanced at each other.

"Shepard,…that message is in an entirely different dialect…how are you able to understand it? Wrex asked. She looked at them.

"You can't hear it?"

"I guess when the beacon flooded your mind with the Prothean visions; you must've picked up their dialect as well. Impressive." Garrus replied. Shepard nodded as she finished the message.

"Let's look around some more." They continued on, opened the door so that the Mako could go through the giant door Saren had gone through. Back on the Mako, they followed down the path where Saren must have gone through. As they were driving a strange transmission interrupted. "Garrus stop the Mako." They pulled over and headed towards an open elevator.

"I wonder what all these pods are for…." Garrus said. As they got out of the elevator they cautiously approached the terminal where an A.I named Virgil spoke to them, telling them of the Reapers plan and what became of the long lost civilization of the Protheans.

"You must stop the Reapers…" Virgil said. Shepard turned away and towards the Mako.

"We need to stop Saren. He's their puppet and we can't let him open the gateway and let all those Reapers come through."

"We're with you, Shepard…" stated Wrex. They got into the Mako and started down the road. Just as they were going, towards the where the beacon was they saw an army of Geth.

"We….need to get through them…really fast." Garrus stated.

"Don't stop for these bastards just get us through!"

"Yes ma'am," he replied. Garrus pressed hard on the accelerator. The geth shot at them but Garrus, who was driving, was determined to get them across before the beacon closed. As they got closer to the beacon Garrus sped up faster and then suddenly, everything got bright and then they were back in the citadel. They Mako crashed and the three quickly got out of the vehicle. "You okay?" Garrus quickly asked Shepard. She coughed a bit and nodded. He glanced at Wrex who gave him a quick glance. Suddenly they found themselves being attacked by a platoon of geth. Shepard was busy taking out some geth when she saw Wrex get shot in the abdomen. "Garrus! Cover me!" Garrus took care of the geth that Shepard had been shooting. Shepard shot the geth at close range and ran over Wrex who was leaning on a bench. He was taking deep breaths.

"Shepard…I'll be fine…"

"Wrex…how you feeling?" she said giving him a medi-gel

.

"Eh it's not so bad now…" he groaned. Just then, Garrus joined.

"I took them out, Commander…" Garrus said helping Wrex to his feet. Shepard nodded at him in approval and took a good look at Wrex. He took a deep breath and nodded at Shepard.

"You sure, Wrex?"

"Shepard, I wouldn't miss this for anything else. Saren has to pay for the false hope he gave the Krogan." She nodded.

"Lets take that bastard down…." She said with heart. Garrus and Wrex followed closely behind her until they got to the top of the presidium where Saren had been. They covered as Saren talked to Shepard about how the only way he would be saved from unavoidable annihilation would be to embrace the Reapers. "It's over Saren! You're not getting away with this!"

"Perhaps it is you who won't get away!" Saren began firing upon Shepard and with the help of her two trusted comrades, they took him down. _Fairly easy….Shepard thought to herself._ She radioed Joker where Joker had informed her of Sovereign getting dangerously close to the Citadel. In addition, they had received a distress signal coming from the Ascension where the Council was in.

"What do you want us to do captain? I have Admiral Hackett standing by…" Shepard took a deep breath.

"Shepard….what has the Council done for except not believe anything you've said all this time…" Wrex replied. Shepard stared at Garrus for a moment locking eyes with him. Garrus truly had no idea what she was thinking.

"Joker…save the Ascension…then take out that damn Reaper…"

"Roger that."

"I sure hope it was worth the lives of all those humans…" Wrex said. Garrus walked towards and was about to touch her shoulder when she spoke.

"Get down there,…and make sure he's dead." She said staring at his corpse beneath them." Wrex and Garrus jumped down and Garrus shot another round into his head then nodded at Shepard. Wrex and Garrus started to walk away when the Saren's corpse changed into some sort or controlled being. Saren was gone but the reaper effects turned his corpse into a powerful husk like being. The corpse was about to shoot a powerful beam at Garrus when Shepard jumped down, tackling Garrus then rolling the two of them to cover. Garrus stared at her. She saved him for once. It took some time, but the trio managed to shoot the corpse dead. Meanwhile, the attack on Sovereign was a success however, it crashed into the Citadel where they where at. They started to run away. The rubble was falling fast on them. "JUMP!" Shepard screamed at her comrades. They did so and Shepard found herself watching Garrus as the rubble fell on her. After a few moments, Captain Anderson and a few of his men ran in to find Wrex and Garrus on the floor. Garrus weakly got up and quickly looked behind him. Shepard was nowhere to be seen. He lunged himself at the rubble and started to go through it.

"Shepard! …..Shepard where….where are you?" He rummaged through the debris while Anderson and Wrex looked on; already hanging their heads low, believing it was impossible for someone to have survived that. Garrus panicked when she didn't answer.

"SHEPARD!….SHEPARD!….SHE….pard…." his voice was cracking. Had he truly lost her before he could ever tell her how he truly felt for her? Wrex grabbed his arm to stopped him. And in that few seconds Garrus looked away from the debris they all heard rocks being moved around. Garrus knelt on the floor watching, as a hand reached up from the rubble. Anderson sent his men to pull Shepard out. As she was being helped up Garrus quickly walked towards her. Her body ached so badly. She took one step towards Garrus but he placed his weak arms around her low back and pulled her in tightly. He almost lost her. She didn't say anything. She was just as surprised she was standing there as he was. Nevertheless, she needed to hold onto that moment for just a little while longer. Garrus stared into her eyes and said, "…well done, Commander…"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys heres the new chapter its short but I wanted to make this part happen before I get into the beginning of Mass effect 2 :D

A few weeks went by after Saren was killed and the Reaper taken down. Shepard woke up suddenly and found herself in the clinic where Dr. Chawkas sat staring at her with a grin. "Well well, look who finally decided to grace us with you beautiful presence." Shepard rubbed her eyes and stretch but winced when she saw a few healing scars on her body. "Careful now, you're still kinda banged up."

"Yea…what happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Um…Saren's dead…Garrus?" Dr. Chawkas nodded.

"Yes he carried you in here and has been in and out of here since. He's quite a character."

"Is that so?" Shepard said slowing getting off the bed.

"Yes, everyone has been taking some leave time until you get better. We've been at Virmire. After the facility was destroyed they've been rebuilding it and some of the survivors of the Citadel have been residing there. Captain Anderson wishes to speak to you whenever you are able to of course." She said as she bandaged some of Shepard's wounds that were opening. Shepard winced a bit.

"Alright…thanks Doc,."

"Of course, dear." Shepard started towards the door when it opened and Garrus stood before her.

"Commander…you're…awake."

"Garrus…I thought we were past you calling me that." She said walking past him.

"Sorry…Shepard." He couldn't take his eyes off her. Especially since her long black hair had been a bit unruly. He found it to be intriguing. He quickly handed Dr. Chawkas reports from Captain Anderson and followed Shepard. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…fine…just a little woozy I guess." She said. There was a lot to take in. Saren, the Reapers, all the lives that had been lost defending this galaxy from sentient machines. She took a deep breath. "Where is everyone? Are they close by?"

"Well…everyone is one Virmire, waiting for your orders."

"Seems as though everyone's been taking some needed rest…"

"Yes ma'am…"

"What about you?" She stopped him.

"Um…sorry me?"

"Yes…" she said. Suddenly she pushed him into her quarters nearby. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" he said being shoved on the bed.

"This…always looking out for me instead of getting the rest YOU need."

"But-"

"What if you went down in the line of fire because you couldn't concentrate?"

"Shepard-"

"All because you refuse to rest!"

"Shep-"

"That's bullshit Vakarian I will not have that on my ship!" Garrus abruptedly stood up and grabbed her shoulders pinning her against the wall. He leaned in towards her. She always kept forgetting his strength was great.

"If something were to happen to you…then what else is there?" he said fiercely.

"Garrus…" Their eyes locked then Shepard screamed a bit in pain. Garrus had pushed her left shoulder too hard and her deep cut reopened. Garrus let her go and she pressed on her shoulder while he found some bandages. Shepard took a deep breath sat on her bed. Garrus sat beside her as he reapplied some ointment and wrapped her up in the bandage.

"Sorry…" he said in a low voice. She shook her head.

"Don't be…" Garrus could feel his heart pounding so loud he was almost certain she could hear it. He wasn't big on what a woman like Shepard would find romantic but he needed to tell her. They were no real danger since she killed Saren.

"Shepard…there's…something I've been wanting to…tell you."

"And that is?" She said not looking at him.

"I…think I am…I…" he took a deep breath. "I care about you, Shepard…deeply at that…" Shepard sighed. This was what she had been wanting to hear for some time now but she hesitated. Garrus was so wonderful to her and she cared for him deeply but she felt he would end up wounded or hurt because of her. She had to stop their feelings right then and there.

"Garrus… I…have to stop you." Garrus took a deep breath not saying anything. He knew what she was doing. Commander Shepard the woman who took down Saren and a Reaper was running from her own emotions. He felt something with Shepard, and she was lying to him. But he wouldn't push it. "I'm sorry Garrus…I…don't have the mutual feelings…" He stood up and looked at her.

"I could wait an eternity…Commander…" he turned and walked out of her quarters. She held in her emotions watching him leave. When he left, she threw herself back onto her bed, sniffling. Tears slowly streamed down her face. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought. _I…didn't want him hurt …but he still is…because of me…_

The next course of months the team continued to follow geth activities around the different clusters. Up on the control deck, Kaiden was beside Joker when they saw and unfamiliar ship nearby. "What is that? Is it geth?" Kaiden asked.

"No…its way to big to be a geth ship."

"I better warn Shepard." Kaiden said as he quickly ran off. Shepard had been doing some maintenance with Tali when Joker suddenly yelled, "COMMANDER!" over the intercom. Following that the entire ship trembled as they were attacked. Shepard yelled at Tali and other crew members to get into the escape pods. Shepard started to run towards the front of the ships. As she was trying to get everyone into the pods she felt someone pull her hard, then a piece of metal fell to the ground. She quickly found herself in the arms of Garrus who was still looking out for her.

"Get to the escape pod! NOW" she told him.

"What about you? I'm not going without you!" he said still holding her arm.

"I have to make sure everyone's safe!" Just then Kaiden came out of nowhere.

"SHEPARD! Joker won't leave the cockpit." Shepard swung Garrus towards Kaiden.

"Kaiden, get him to the escape pods. Both of you get on them, and get out of here."

"Commander…"

"That's an order!" She said. Without question, Garrus fought Kaiden to stay on the ship with Shepard but Kaiden managed to shove Garrus into a nearby pod where Tali, Wrex, and Liara where in. Shepard made her way to the cockpit where Joker was still trying to save the ship. "Joker, we need to get out of here, now!"

"No! I can still save her!"

"The Normandy is gone! If you stay here you won't get a chance to pilot one just like her!" Joker stayed silent for a moment.

"Yeah…okay help me up," he said at last. Shepard carried him to the escape pod. Just as they were getting closer, an energy beam hit the ship separating the two of them. Joker just so happened to stumble into the escape pod. Shepard quickly pushed the button sending Joker away from the place. A final beam hit the Normandy and Shepard was thrown into space. She felt weak and was slowly losing consciousness. She kept her mind clear. Garrus and the crew were safe.

Garrus watched the Normandy explode and shortly after Shepard's body floating away. "SHEPARD! SHEPARD!" he yelled pounding on the pod. He quickly turned to Kaiden who was just as stunned as he was. He grabbed Kaiden violently. "Why! Why didn't you let me stay? I could have saved her!" Kaiden didn't say a word. What could he say? He trusted Shepard to leave safely. Wrex pulled him off and Garrus turned away from the group. _Shepard…I'm so sorry…forgive me….he thought._


	12. Chapter 12

Liana Shepard awoke suddenly by a woman's voice calling her from an intercom. She sat up from medical table feeling dazed. " Shepard! You have to wake up this facility is being attacked by mechs! Shepard!" yelled Miranda. Shepard slid off the table shaking off her dizziness. "Grab the pistol it may be empty so look around for some clips." she said over the intercom. Shepard took a deep breath as she grabbed to pistol. She felt so tired but she needed to get out of there soon, she could hear the mechs blowing up the place. Shepard followed Miranda's directions until she got cut off. She took care of the mechs like nothing and pursued further until she spotted a handsome young man with some unique biotic abilities. She ducked and knelt beside him.

"Holy shit, Shepard? Things must be worse than I thought if Miranda's got you up and running around."

"Sorry this is all new to me."

"Right sorry. I'm Jacob Taylor."

"Okay what's our move?"

"Well let's take care of these mechs then u can ask me anything you want."

"Fair enough." She replied as she and Jacob started to take out the oncoming mechs. Jacob used his biotic powers but only briefly. Shepard took most of them out quickly.

"Nice work, Shepard. Those mechs didn't stand a chance."

"So tell me where are we?"

"Miranda runs this facility for the Lazarus Project."

"Miranda…right I believe she was the one who woke me up before we lost contact. Exactly what is the Lazarus Project?"

"Miranda has spent the last two years and all of the most advance science and medical resources into rebuilding you." Shepard sunk to the floor thinking about the Normandy blowing up and her team.

"Two years?…am…I some sort of a clone?"

"No. They wanted to rebuild you exactly the way you were, you may just have some few kinks here and there."

"What about the Normandy? And my team?" _Garrus…._she thought.

"Those questions are way beyond my rank let's get out of here first."

"Okay…" she said unsure of what else to say. Jacob stared at her. She was amazingly beautiful up close and personal for the woman who stopped Saren and his geth. "Ill follow you." Jacob nodded and the two proceed through the area taking down as many mechs as they can until they received a transmission from Wilson, a person who helped rebuilt Shepard. They proceeded cautiously until they reached Wilson who had been shot by the mechs.

"Hey help me out here…" Shepard grabbed a medi pack from a medical station nearby. "Ow…thanks Shepard. Never thought u'd save my life…guess that makes us even."

"Wilson, have you heard from Miranda?"

"I believe she had something to do with the mechs being hacked into."

"Come on, Wilson, that's ridiculous. Miranda wouldn't just do that this project was her baby."

"Let's just get out of here."

"Wait a sec…" Jacob said turning to Shepard. "Shepard do you trust me?"

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice." She replied.

"Now's really not the time, Jacob," replied Wilson.

"It's no good to anyone if she's expecting a bullet in the back."

"Whatever…you want to get your ass handed to by the boss than its your problem."

"Tell me what?" Shepard replied impatiently.

"Shepard all of this…the people who rebuilt you…it was Cerebrus."

"I've taken down my share of Cerebrus activities…why would they help me?"

"You'll have to take those question up with the Illusive Man."

" The Illusive Man?"

"He's the main boss and personally funded this project."

"Let's do this later, we need to get out of here." Wilson stated. Jacob nodded towards Shepard and the three set out towards the shuttle bay. They took out the last remaining mechs before Wilson rushed to the shuttle bay doors. Suddenly a woman came through the door. "Miranda? I thought you were-"

"Dead?" She said coldly as she shot him point blank.

"What the hell, Miranda?" Jacob said shocked just as Shepard pulled the pistol to Miranda's head.

"Wilson betrayed us all. He turned the mechs against this facility."

"Miranda…are you sure? We've known Wison for years."

"Positive. But we should leave soon."

"I know you're working for Cerebrus. Shepard said.

"Ahh Jacob I should've known your conscious would've gotten the better of you." Miranda told him with a grinned.

"I need answers." Shepard said firmly. Miranda's expression didn't change.

"Unless you want to have a long conversation on this matter rather than get the hell off this station then by all means ask away." Shepard stared at her and lowered her weapon.

"Lead the way. I've had enough of this station to last me a lifetime."

"In your case…two…" Miranda said as she turned around to lead them towards the shuttle. They quickly got off the station.. Shepard leaned back on her seat looking out at the stars while Miranda arranged for them to stop at the nearest Cerebrus facility to get everything settled. Jacob stared at Shepard still in amazement that she was alive again.

"Hey…you okay?" he asked her.

"Well…I'm still…I don't know. It's hard to imagine that I've lost two years of my life…" She said still gazing out the window.

"Yeah…don't worry we'll be here for you Commander." Shepard turned and noticed Jacob staring at her the way Kaiden used to. Yet it didn't matter, she couldn't stop thinking about her friends, the Normandy, if Joker and the others made it out okay. Miranda turned her attention to Shepard after making the arrangements.

"Now then," Miranda said smoothly, "There are a series of tests that need to be done…to determine if you're memory is intact."

"Come on, Miranda…is it really necessarily?" asked Jacob.

"It absolutely is. Now then. Do you recall the events on Akuze?" Shepard stared at her blankly.

"Yes I do. Threshar Maw attack. No one survived…just me…"

"Okay let's try something more recent. How about on Virmire…you had to leave one of your crew member behind?"

"Ashley Williams…I remember it like it was yesterday. " Suddenly Shepard closed her eyes and she could still see herself hiding behind Garrus when Kaiden threw that outburst. She really missed Garrus but she had woken up to two years in the future. So she could only conclude that he had moved on.

"Alright when you saved the Ascension costing the live of thousands of humans, you recommended someone for a seat in the counsil, who was it?"

"Captain Anderson." She said firmly losing interest in these questions as she turned back to look outside the small window.

"Yes, though he is Councilman Anderson now."

"Aright Miranda that's enough…" Jacob intervened. "She's remembered everything. Plus I can personally vouch for Shepard's fighting abilities."

"Very well…as soon as we land you can speak to the Illusive Man, yourself." Miranda said coldly. Shepard just ignored her. She felt so angry and upset but she wasn't sure at who. Soon enough they arrived. Miranda pointed in the direction towards the room where her meeting with the Illusive Man . Shepard quickly walked into the room to find it empty.

"Is this a joke?" She said aloud.

"No it isn't Commander Liana Shepard," said the hallographic image as it pulled up in front of her. Shepard leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Somehow, I thought we'd be meeting up close and personal."

"That's not my style besides, this is how I conduct business."

"Alright fine…What do you want?"

"There have be numerous human colonies have been eradictated and thousands of people have disappeared. We need you to investigate the problem."

"Why me?"

"When you destroyed Sovereign and Saren, the Alliance refused to acknowlegde the threat of a Reaper They pinned the whole thing on Saren and his geth. But you and I know the real truth."

"…the reapers…" Shepard shook her head.

"I'd hate for you to take on this mission without visiting one of the colonies yourself. Freedom's Progress is the latest one to be hit. Go there, and find out what's causing these people to disapear. Miranda and Jacob will be there for you."

"I had a team."

"It's been two years Shepard, they've all moved on."

"Kaiden Alenko?"

"He's still with the Alliance but I'm afraid his files are even more highly classified than I suspected."

"Tali'zorah vas Neema?"

"She's working on a mission for the Migrant Fleet."

"Urdnot Wrex?"

"Last I heard he went to the Krogan homeworld, Tuchanka and hasn't been off world since."

"Liara T'Soni."

"She's working as an information broker on Illium." Shepard hesitated a bit before she asked.

"Garrus Valkarian?"

"He fell off the grid 6 months ago. Even I don't have the Intel on where his location is."

"Okay I get it…they're not available…"

Let me know what you find." Shepard turned away and walked back towards Miranda and Jacob.

"Whenever you're ready we can leave immediately." Miranda said. Shepard saw a selection of weapons and began rummaging through them.

"Make a course for Freedom's Progress…and Miranda?" She said not looking at her directly.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Let's not forget who's in charge…"

"Don't worry, Commander, I know who I report to…" Shepard shook her head as she felt herself shutting down her emotions. Anything to get the job done and to find out what is going on with the colonist. _Garrus…I hope you're alright…_she thought.

_Somewhere on Omega…_

Garrus had called a meeting with his teammate and was on his way there when he started to think about Shepard. He rarely made himself think about her for it made him want to cry. He knew he was doing his best to do good around Omega but he knew Shepard could do better than he. She was something special. His mind began to show him images of Shepard flying out into space while he and the rest of the crew look on helplessly from the escape pods. He never had the chance to tell her he truly loved her. Even today, two years later he still had the same feelings for her. Even in death Shepard had found a way to make his heart jump at the very thought of her. Just then he saw Sidonis running towards him. "Sidonis?"

"Archangel!…I'm so glad I caught you. There's a woman in trouble back behind the Afterlife's alley. She got into some deep trouble with the Blue Sun's I'm on my way to get the others."

"Okay. We'll meet at that location." Garrus began to quickly make his way to the location. _Sorry Shepard…I'll have to think about you later…_

_On Freedom's Progress…._

Shepard, Miranda and Jacob made their way through various mechs from which they had concluded that someone had to still be in the facility. After searching through the empty buildings they opened a door and to much of Shepard's surprise, Tali Zorah vas Neema was there with a squad of her own. The quarians with her quickly raised their guns to them. Shepard blinked several times just to be sure it was her. Tali raised her arm to her squad. "Shepard?…is that you?"

"Tali! Is that really you?"

"Shepard…I can't believe it…I saw you…die…"

"It's me Tali remember when I gave you that information about the geth…did it help with your pilgrimage?" Tali nodded.

"You're here…and working for Cerberus…" she said a bit dumbfounded.

"Cerberus rebuilt me…we just want the same things right now…what are you doing here?"

"We are on a mission looking for a quarian who had come here on his pilgrimage. We suspect that he has infection that has made him paranoid and turned on all the mechs."

"I thought getting an infection was similar to getting the flu…"

"It is…except Veetor has always been a bit unstable so a tear in his environmental suit is likely to cause some other side effects."

"Okay we should work together. A bunch of human colonies have been disappearing this one was the latest one to be hit. Perhaps he has some intel on what happened here."

"Agreed. Veetor has locked himself in a building on the other side of the compound."

"Now we are working with Cerberus?" said a quarian named Prazza angrily.

"NO Prazza you are working for me and if you can't handle orders go wait in the ship." Tali commanded. Shepard stared at Tali for a moment. She was really glad to see Tali doing well for herself and to be able to handle herself so smoothly.

"Right then I'll keep in contact with you over the old channel." Tali said.

"Okay update me." Shepard said. As Tali was about to turn away and leave she stared at her long lost friend alive and well.

"Its good to have you back, Shepard…" Shepard nodded and watched her leave for a moment. Seeing Tali made her feel a whole lot better about being dead for two years. After taking out several assault drones further on ahead, Tali radioed them that Prazza and some other quarians had gone ahead of her despite her orders. She sounded really upset.

"It's okay Tali we'll handle it." Once they approached the door. They readied themselves for whatever was waiting for them on the other side. Tali opened the door for them and as they went through, a YMIR Mech had just taken out Prazza and the squad he had with him. Shepard and Jacob hid behind a large storage unit while Miranda ran to another. Soon they began to cautiously take the large mech. After a good fight, Shepard ran into the building to find a quarian mumbling to himself. "Veetor?" Shepard asked him calmly.

"The monsters….they'll find me…no one can escape." Shepard turn off the screen in front of him. Veetor turned to them. "You're alive?…Impossible…"

"I wasn't here. I'm Commander Shepard…can you tell me what happened here?"

"No…but you can see…" Veetor pulled up a image of the attack being placed on the people. It seem that the swarms of "bugs" were freezing people then another form of organic had carried them off to the ships.

"What are those?"

"It can't be…Collectors?" said Miranda.

"What?"

"Yeah…they are rarely seen in fact few people believe they even exist. They're base is passed the Omega 4 relay," replied Jacob. Just then Tali walked into the room.

"Shepard…I wish to take Veetor back to the Flotilla. I can give you his omni-tool but he comes with me."

"Wait- No he has some valuable information we need to take him in for questioning . Once we done we will personally send him back." Miranda stated firmly.

"He needs treatment. NOT an interrogation." Shepard gently touched Tali's shoulder.

"It's okay, Tali. Take Veetor with you, send me the data of his omni tool."

"Shep-"

"He's sick. I'm not put him through anymore traumatizing experiences." Miranda didn't say a word. Shepard and Tali stared at each other for a moment before Shepard gave her a quick hug.

"I'm glad you're still in charge…I'm off. I'll see you soon." Shepard grinned as she left with Veetor.

"I'm ready to get out of here."

"Roger that ma'am." said Jacob. Miranda called for a shuttle to pick them up. Shepard stayed distant from them. She wasn't sure yet how comfortable she felt around them. They were both great fighters and Jacob even told her from the very start that they worked for Cerberus. Yet it didn't matter to her. She lost something that was precious to her. Someone she really admired and even fell in love with. No one seemed to know Garrus's whereabouts. As they approached another Cerberus stations she quickly regain her composure. The reapers were at a great risk to the galaxy. She had an important mission to do and she needed to focus on getting the job done. She and the others landed and Miranda directed her to where her meeting with the Illusive man was to be held. She walked into another empty room and spoke to the Illusive man about their encounter at Freedom's Progress. He informed her that he would be sending her dossiers and to recruit them, starting with Mordin Solus on Omega. Also on Omega a character named Archangel with superior abilities that would be an asset to the team. Shepard agreed and also told him that she wanted Tali on her team which he then stated he would look into it. "I think I found a helmsman to your liking…" he told her before cutting off. Shepard was surprised by that statement.

"Commander…it's really you…" said a familiar voice from behind her. She quickly turned around to find Joker standing there. She smiled greatly and couldn't help but to quickly walk over to him and hug him as tightly as she could. "Whoa…Ow…easy there, Commander. Vrolik's Syndrome remember? With that much force you could break my…well me." Shepard took a step back with a grin.

"I'm sorry…I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah well…you made sure of that…" He took a moment to really look at her. "Man, I saw you get spaced…yet here you are."

"I'm still gathering my thoughts on all this…what are you doing here, Joker…" He motioned her to follow him as he walked down to the docking bay.

"After you died it was like nothing you did made a difference. The Alliance grounded me over some bureaucratic bullshit. Nothing changed. So I saw what Cerberus was doing and so hell yeah I joined. They gave me a few more upgrades and there's this…" He said looking out of a docking bay window. Shepard followed his eyes and saw a renewed Normandy. She stared at it a moment then turned back to him. "They're not so bad…they brought YOU back…let me fly again…I could live with it." Shepard smiled.

"Just like old times…" Joker nodded

"Oh I have the best near death experiences when I'm with you, Commander." Shepard chuckled a bit then hugged Joker much more gentler than before. Joker hugged back. Knowing that someone familiar made her feel that much more at ease with herself. She may not have everyone back from before but Joker's presence made it easier to deal with. They walked down to the ship and boarded. Shepard was a bit taken back. There were much more people working in the ship than she was used to. "Let me know where you want to go, Commander…" Joker said as he went further ahead to the cockpit. Miranda quickly walked up to Shepard and directed her to the conference room where Jacob had already been waiting. He nodded at her.

"Commander."

"There's someone you need to meet, Commander."

"Hello Commander Liana Shepard," a voice said.

"What is that?"

"That's EDI. The ship's AI." replied Miranda.

"Helmsman don't like computers taking over their ship."

"Correction. I do not have the capabilities of majority of the ship just that of defenses. Mr. Moreau will still have full access to the ship's functions."

"I see."

"Well then, Shepard, Jacob and I are retiring to our room please let us know if we can be of any use to you," said Miranda.

"Very well…" Jacob gave her a salute and left the room with Miranda. Shepard took a deep breath and began walking around the ship familiarizing herself with it. She did find her quarters to be have a home-like feeling to it. Finally she arrived to the second deck where a pretty young woman greeted her.

"Hello Commander, Shepard I'm Kelly Chambers I'll be you're personal assistant. I'll help you manage your messages and the crew when you are on a mission."

"Um…okay Ms. Chambers. Thank you."

"Right. Please let me know if you need anything." With that she walked off to attend to her duties. Shepard placed the coordinates to Omega.

"Next stop, Omega. ETA 2 hours." Joker said over the intercom. Shepard decided to take a rest up in her quarters. There was so much to take in and yet some much to think about. _Just what are the reapers up to? She thought._ She knew she would find out soon enough.

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I know this story was really late to update but I honestly didn't believe that many people would read it. I was wrong so I am trying to come up with good chapters and am writing the story daily. Hopefully I'll get the next one up and running within this coming week. :D thanks for reading and putting this on your list of favorite stories I really appreciate it :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard stepped out of the Normandy with Miranda and Jacob. "Stay safe, Commander." Joker said.

"Of course. We'll be back with Archangel and the Professor."

"Roger that."

"Omega..." Miranda said, "one of the filthiest planets in the Terminus Systems."

"No kidding." Shepard replied stepping onto the platform. Just as they were about to explore, a krogan approached her.

"Aria wants to meet with you, Shepard."

"Who's that?"

"She runs Omega. you can find her in the Afterlife. Better make your way there before anything else." Suddenly the krogan walked away.

"This may not be a good thing..." Miranda stated.

"If she runs this place, maybe she could tell me about these two individuals." Shepard said continuing on. As they approached the Afterlife, it had been busy and bustling with species of all kind trying to unwind. Afterlife itself was loud and large containing several sections. Shepard gazed about in amazement. Suddenly she located a batarian with an assault rifle standing guard beside some set of stairs. _This must be where I need to go..._She thought. As they approached him, he stopped Liana and stared at her.

"Aria's waiting for you upstairs." Shepard nodded and followed the stairs which had led to a balcony that looked over Omega. Aria's henchmen stopped Liana while another batarian scanned her.

"If you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a really good job." Shepard stated as the batarian continued to scan her.

"Can't be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face." Aria said firmly.

"It seems to me that you're the person I talk to if I have questions."

"Garka?" Aria asked to her subordinate.

"They're clean." Garka replied.

"That depends on the questions..." Aria replied deeply.

"You the person who runs Omega?" Aria laughed sinfully.

"I am Omega!" She took a seat and invited Shepard to do so. "But you need more, everyone needs something. I'm the boss, CEO, queez if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule...don't fuck with Aria."

"Simple enough to remember..." Shepard replied as she took a seat.

"So...what can I do for you?"

"I am trying to track down Archangel."

"You and half of Omega. Want him dead too huh?"

"Actually..." Shepard said a bit surprised. "I'm gathering a team together and he's on my list."

"Really? You're going to make enemies teaming up with him. He's in a bit of trouble at the moment."

"What kind of trouble?

"The local merc groups have teamed up to take him down. They have him cornered but it looks like they are having difficulties finishing the job. They stared hiring anybody with a gun to help them."

"Sounds like that might be our way in." Jacob stated.

"They're using a private room for recruiting. I'm sure they'll sign you up." This Archangel seemed like the sort of man to really shake things up. Shepard hated to admit it bu she was pretty anxious to meet this man.

"What can you tell me about him?" She asked.

"Not as much as I like. He showed up several months ago causing all sorts of problems. If you make your own rules, like everyone here does, he makes life difficult. He's reckless and idealistic but he's smart enough to stay clear of me."

"Which groups are after him?"

"Blue suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack. Unless they're at war, you'll never see them together. One thing they hate more than each other is Archangel."

"Do you hate him?"

"I distrust them all but for now I'm just happy to let them kill each other. Less work for me."

"I see does my presence here bother you?"

"Whatever happens will come out on its own way. I'm curious...but Omega doesn't really give a fuck about you."

"Thanks for the information." Shepard said as she got up and made her way out.

"Nice talking to you, Spectre." As Shepard was headed towards the private room when Miranda grabbed her shoulder.

"You didn't ask her about Dr. Solus."

"I am much more interested in this Archangel. Besides, I feel like he'll be needing our help with all those mercs." Miranda backed off and Shepard casually walked into the private room where a batarian in a blue suns uniform gazed at her up and down.

"Sorry sweetie, the auditions for strippers are in the other-" Shepard quickly drew her pistol and stuck in his face. She really wasn't in the mood for this. "Hey hey, easy. I'll just sign you up here. There ya go. Remember, you're just a hired merc. This doesn't make you a member of the blue suns, eclipse, or blood packs. You need your own weapons...which I don't think you'll have a problem..." he said staring at her weapons and armor. "Alright," he continued still typing. "You're all set. Salkie will be wating for you at the alcove." Shepard nodded and turned around to leave when a young boy waltz in. He looked so you that Shepard couldn't help but to take notice of him. He walked up to the recruiter wanting to sign up. This boy struck somethign within her. He was so clumsy and innocent. 'Fighting for those who cannot fight for themselves.' Garrus had told her once, amongst their moments together.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Shepard said to the boy finally. He looked at Shepard waving around his gun.

"O-Of course I do! I paid good money for this-" In that instant, Shepard disssembled the gun.

"Get your money back..." She said walking out of the room. After they left the club, they headed towards the alcove of vehicles.

"May I remind you Shepard, that we have an important mission and cannot stop to aid any helpless sap we come by..." Shepard ignored her comment and continued on until they approached a batarian wearing the blue suns armor.

"Salkie I pressume?"

"You must be the mercs they told me about. It's about time they send me somebody who actually looks like they can fight. Well then, are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Great. I'll take you there now." Shepard nodded and they entered the vehicle to the base. Once they arrived and got out of the shuttle, Shepard took a moment to prepare herself. Jacob walked up beside her.

"Well...we're in...now how to get out is the question."

"Let's just take this one step at a time. We've got to find him first." She starrted walking where her team were being watched by the many mercenaries hanging around awaiting for orders. She took her time really thoroughly looking through some of the rooms where she found a YMIR Mech and she sabotaged it. "That out to buy us some time.." She said to her team. Finally after asking around she found Sergeant Cathka who had been trying to repair an A-61 Mantis Gunship. "Cathka?"

"Sergeant...Cathka..." He said to her. "You must be the group Salkie told me about."

"Were you waiting for us?"

"The infiltration team is about to give us the signal. Archangel won't know what hit him."

"You leading the assault?"

"No...they don't pay me enough...I make up the plans and fix the damn gunship... You freelancers get the priveleges." Suddenly the signal had been given to him and he instructed the team to head out. "That's it for me...I better finish repairing this gunship..." As he turned around, Shepard grabbed an electric tool and walked up behind him.

"You're working too hard..." she said darkly before shoving the tool into his back causing his armor to fry him within. He fell to the floor and quickly made her way towards the team. "Be ready." She told her team as the assault began. Shepard faked shooting at Archangel until she got closer to the bridge where she and her team began attacking the other freelancers. Once they caught on to her treachery Shepard really moved to avoid being shot at. A few times she felt her armor being shot at by Archangel. Shepard knew she had to get to him quickly. Finally She made it across the bridge and ran up the stairs where she saw a fully armored person had just finish up sniping at the last few mercs. She walked closer to him and lowered her weapon. "Archangel?" He raised his hand signaling for a moment as he sniped one last strangler at the bridge. He cooly placed his weapon down and removed his helmet as he sat himself up on top of a bunch of crates.

"Shepard..." he said leaning forward a bit. "I thought...you were dead." Shepard felt stunned and for a moment or two she couldn't say a word.

"Garrus!" She said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just...keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice..." he said slowly.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. She did hear that he had been out here for a few days straight.

"I've been better but it sure is good to see your face. Killing mercs is hard work...especially on my own."

"What are you doing here on Omega?"

"I got fed up with the Citadel's crap and I figured I could do better on my own. At least here it's not hard to find criminals...all i have to do is point my gun and shoot." Shepard took a few steps closer to him.

"How the hell did you manage to piss off ever major merc organization in the Terminus Systems? Garrus grinned at her and she could feel her heart melt.

"It wasn't easy...I really worked at it. I'm pretty amazed that they teamed up to fight me. They must really hate me." Shepard moved closer to him. Garrus couldn't take his eyes off her. Two years of mourning her and suddenly she was back in his life, saving him when he needed her the most. He was extremely exhausted but just seeing her alive lifted his spirits.

"Since when did you start calling yourself Archangel?" She said softer.

"It was just a name the locals gave me...for...all my good deeds. I don't mind it but please..." he said noticing that by now she was extremely close to him. "It's...just 'Garrus' to you."

"You shot me..." She said with a grin. Garrus cleared his throat.

"Concussion rounds only, no harm done. Didn't want the mercs to get suspicious."

"Sure you didn't..."

"If I wanted to do more that take your shields down, I'd have done it, Shepard. Besides you were taking your sweet time, I had to get you moving." He said to her now with her facing him so close. Shepard could not help herself. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes for that moment. He felt so familiar to her. Garrus was a bit taken back by her action but nevertheless he held her. He had longed for her for so long he couldn't believe it was really her. Garrus gently pushed her back. Any longer in her arms, and his senses would be down. Shepard knew this as well.

"Well we got here but I don't think getting out is going to be easy."

"No that bridge has saved my life...but of course it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to come to us..." Jacob said firmly and in that instant Shepard forgot that he and Miranda were present.

"It's not all that bad..." Garrus replied. "With the three of you, we can hold this position, wait for a crack in their defenses and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan...but...it's a plan."

"How'd you even get yourself in this position?"

"My feelings got in the way of my better judgment...it's...a long story. I'll make you a deal. You get me out of here alive, and I'll tell you the whole damn thing."

"We'll fight together and hold them off." Garrus nodded.

"Let's see what their up to..." Through his scope he spotted the eclipse scouts. "We better get ready... I'll stay here I have a major advantage point. You can do what you do best." Shepard smiled at him. "Just like old times, Shepard." Shepard jumped around several times watching Garrus's back and keeping the mercs at bay along with Miranda and Jacob. After fight several waves of enemies, Shepard yelled for Miranda to stay with Garrus while she and Jacob went down to the lower level and blasted 3 sets of doors in order to lock them off for good. Once they completed that, Shepard and Jacob made their way back to the others. Shepard found herself going up against Garm who was a krogan battlemaster. He had been adament about getting around Shepard to get to Garrus but she fought as hard as she could to not let him. After taking out his armor, Shepard finally shot Garm just as he was about to attack Garrus.

"Let's make a break for it!" Garrus shouted to her. Shepard nodded but just as they were about to leave, the A-61 Mantis Gunship flew by and began shooting. Shepard and the others managed to take cover but when the shooting stopped Shepard scanned around for Garrus. She spotted more mercenaries being dropped off and Garrus on the floor. Shepard felt overwhelmed. She single handedly shot almost every merc as she ran to Garrus. She took cover and with the help of Miranda and Jacob they took out the ship. Once it was over Shepard took Garrus into her arms.

"Garrus!" She said tearfully. But he didn't respond to her. She immediately called for Joker. As he lied there in her arms she stared at him still loving him. "Garrus please...stay with me..." she whispered to him. When the Normandy arrived Jacob helped her get him onto the ship and to the medical bay where Dr. Chawkas was ready for him. "Dr. Chawkas?-"

"Let me work on him, Commander." Dr. Chawkas said to her and closed the door. Shepard stared at the door for a moment. Everything was moving too fast for her it seemed. She walked back to the room to talk with the Illusive man. To her dislikement, she ended up talking to the illusive man for a couple of hours. Soon afterwards Jacob walked in.

"Commander...we did what we could for Garrus but he took a bad hit. The doc's done some corrective procedure along with some cybernetics. Best we could tell he'll have full functionality but-" At that moment Garrus walked in.

"Shepard..."

"Wow...tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet." Jacob stated. Shepard felt relieved and smiled as Garrus walked towards her.

"No one would give me a mirror. How bad is it?" Shepard leaned back wth her arms crossed.

"Hell, Garrus you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice." She said as she started to take a few steps towards him. Garrus laughed.

"Ah Ow...don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is. Some women find facial scars attractive...mind you most of those women are krogan." Shepard giggled. Jacob turned to her and saluted before exiting. "But...frankly I'm more worried about you, Shepard. Cereberus? Shepard? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?"

"That's why I'm glad you're here, Garrus. If I'm going into hell I wanted someone I trust with me..."

"I suppose this plan of yours has me walking into hell to...hm...just like old times..." Shepard smiled. It was at this moment she remember the last time they were alone together. She had lied to him about her feelings about him. She told him she didn't care for him that way he openly told her he did. Now he was here with her again and she felt as though she lost her chance. He may have even moved on from her. Garrus stared at her intently. She still had his blood on her. "You're a mess, Shepard...let's get you cleaned up." He said. Shepard looked down at herself and nodded.

"Come with me...wait til you see my quarters. It's amazing." She said cheerfully. She grabbed his arm and guided him to the elevator up to the top floor where her room was at. She opened the door and Garrus walked in.

"This is much more spacious than...the last Normandy..."

"Yes it is...have a seat...we need to talk about something. Let me just change." Shepard walked into her bathroom while Garrus took a seat on her bed. He laughed to himself. Somehow he always found himself on her bed. The last time he was truly alone with Shepard she had rejected him. After a few moments, Shepard walked out in a much more casual outfit and with her long black hair down. Garrus couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "Garrus...I have to ask you..."

"Yes Shepard?"

"...would you still wait an eternity for me?" Garrus grinned warmly and reached out to touch her soft hair.

"Always Shepard."

"I've missed you...Garrus. I'm...how do I make up for two years?"

"You do what you feel is right..." Shepard took a deep breath and dived into him, forcing him to lay down. Shepard stayed in his arms as she closed her eyes.

"You're staying here, Valkarian..." she said sleepily. "That's...an order."

"Yes Commander," he said to her sweetly as he held her tight dozing off to sleep as well.


End file.
